You Are My Everything
by ChoJH
Summary: CHAPTER 5. Sungmin yang mulai terpesona dengan Kyuhyun, mulai bertingkah aneh. Awalnya dia adalah yeoja yang cuek, tapi sekarang mulai peka dengan lingkungan. Dia juga mencari tahu soal Kyuhyun dari adiknya, Changmin. Dan suatu hari, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun menemuinya. Apa reaksi Sungmin? Remake! KYUMIN! Genderswitch! Romance - Hurt/Comfort - Humor - School Life!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Everything  
(Remake)**

**.**

**Presented by ChoJH**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Young Duk (Jay Trax)**

**.**

**Genre : Gerderswitch - Comedy - Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**.**

**ChoJH's Note : FF ini adalah Remake dari komik berjudul sama, You Are My Everything karangan Hwang Mi Ree. Cerita ini milik Hwang Mi Ree tapi tulisan ini murni milik saya. T****he casts belong to God and their family. **Please dont read this fanfict if you dont like this couple/pair or this genre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin lengkapnya. Harusnya hari minggu seperti ini aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca komik tanpa diganggu siapapun. Tapi rencanaku berantakan karena saat ini ada sosok manusia yang merusak kegiatanku itu. Yah tidak sepenuhnya merusak sih, karena walaupun dia tidak berhenti bicara dari tadi, konsentrasiku membaca tetap tidak akan pecah. Tapi itu hanya sementara, sampai aku mendengar suara…

"LEE SUNGMIN!" teriaknya dan tiba-tiba saja buku komikku sudah berpidah ke tangannya.

Aku melotot sebal ke arahnya, "apa-apaan ini?! Sini bukunya!", ucapku sebal.

PLAK! PLAK!

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU MEMUKULKU LEE HYUKJAE!", bukannya memberikan komik itu padaku, dia malah memukul kepalaku yang brilian ini. Aishh! Bagaimana kalau otakku bergeser.

Tanpa rasa bersalah dia malah berkata, "setiap hari kau mengurung diri di kamar hanya untuk membaca komik romantis seperti ini! Pantas saja sampai saat ini kau belum punya pacar!" ejeknya.

"Apa?" aku memang belum punya pacar tapi bukan berarti aku tidak laku, hanya saja belum ada yang cocok denganku. "memangnya kenapa dengan komik romantis? Kenapa kamu urusin hobi orang lain sih?!" aku berusaha menggapai komikku yang masih berada di tangannya.

"usia kita 17 tahun Minnie, masa komik romantis seperti ini lebih seru dari pada punya pacar!" dia melirik sinis ke arah komikku yang sedang dia pegang. "aku tau ini hobimu, tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?!"

BETS

''ngga sama sekali!" ujarku sambil mengambil komik itu secepat mungkin dari tangannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatku. "menyebalkan, padahal aku lagi terharu dengan adegan ciuman itu." Aku mulai mengerucutkan bibirku. "harus baca dari tengah lagi deh!" gerutuku.

Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "semua yang ada di situ hanya khayalan Min. Kamu kira pacaran seperti itu ada di dunia nyata?" dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "itu semua cuma strategi penulis biar komiknya laku, dengan memanfaatkan para gadis yang memimpikan pangeran gagah yang menunggang kuda putih. Saat kau terpesona dengan kisah tersebut, saat itu juga mereka sedang menertawai kebodohan orang yang membeli komik ini!"

Aku memberikan deathglare ku yang lebih terkesan imut , mungkin. "diam! Aku ngga mau dengar perkataan dari orang yang ngga tahu nilai sesungguhnya dari komik romantis!" Eunhyuk hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Sungguh ekspresi mukanya saat itu membuatku harus menahan tawaku. Aku tidak mungkin tertawa di saat aku sedang melancarkan serangan untuk membela komik romantis yang aku punya ini, bukan? "lihat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan menemukan cowok yang lebih keren daripada tokoh utama di komik, dan akan berhasil dalam kisah cinta yang romantis." Aku menujuk muka Eunhyuk yang masih memamerkan wajah bodohnya. "aku akan buktikan bahwa cerita di komik bukan mimpi!" ujarku dengan semangat berapi-api.

Eunhyuk seperti tersadar akan wajah bodohnya. Dia sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "terserah kamu saja deh. Semoga kamu memperoleh cinta romantis seperti yang kamu harapkan Min."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, aku memang pandai dalam meyakinkan orang hahaha. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Lee Sungmin. Seketika aku memperhatikan Eunhyuk…

"LEE HYUKJAEEE!" Eunhyuk langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Ia mendengus kesal mendengar teriakanku, "ya! Apa lagi Lee Sungmin?! Bukankah aku sudah menyerah beradu mulut denganmu?! Kenapa meneriakiku seperti itu hah!?"

Aku tak meperdulikan perkataannya, "kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?! Buka sekarang juga! Apa kau bodoh mau memakai baju seperti itu hah?!" aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memakai dress yang panjangnya 15 cm di atas lutut. Apalagi dress itu menunjukan belahan dadanya.

Eunhyuk langsung cemberut mendengar perkataanku, "jadi dari tadi kamu ngga melihat apa yang kupakai?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Hyuk!" aku menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

Eunhyuk berkata dengan tenangnya, "ini kan kencan pertamaku Min, tentu saja aku harus memakai dress ini. " ujarnya sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya yang menurutnya imut itu. Masih imutan juga senyum kelinciku ini.

Aku menautkan alisku. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perkataannya. "apa hubungannya baju itu dengan kencan pertamamu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

Eunhyuk malah tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "saat pertama bertemu, aku merasa dia suka tipe cewek sexy Min, dan bukankah dress ini sexy Min? " aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya atas ucapannya itu.

PLAK

Aku melemparkan komik yang sedari tadi aku pegang ke arahnya. Komik itu mendarat cantik di keningnya. Sungguh aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran temanku yang bodoh itu. "bukannya kau harusnya menghindari cowok seperti itu Hyuk?! Dan sebenarnya dimana kau bertemu dengan cowok brengsek seperti itu hah?!" dia yang tadinya kesal karena timpukanku barusan tiba-tiba berubah gugup.

"i…itu sih.. tentu saja itu.."

"jangan bilang kau dugem lagi dan bertemu cowok itu di sana!"

"BINGOO!" serunya. Dan jangan lupakan tepuk tangan yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Uh! Aku benar-benar sebal mendengar kata-katanya itu. Aku tidak begitu suka bila Eunhyuk sering - sering mampir ke tempat kumpulan orang-orang tak berguna itu. "kamu ngga bosan Hyuk?"

Dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk membetulkan kacamatanya. "kamu sendiri ga bosan baca komik?" dia malah balik bertanya.

"itu kan hobi, Hyuk!"

"dugem juga hobiku Min." ucapnya dengan santai. Apa dia bilang? Ke dugem itu hobinya. Kalau saja ada komik lagi di sampingku, aku yakin sudah melemparnya dengan sekuat tenagaku. "tenanglah Min, sepertinya aku dapat cowok yang benar. Badannya tegap, wajahnya tampan, sudah gitu dia sopan dan humoris. Benar –benar tipe idealku Min" wajahnya bersinar-sinar saat mendeskripsikan cowok itu. "Kamu pernah lihat cowok sempurna kan Min?"

Huh! "berapa umurnya?" lontarku tiba-tiba.

Dia memoleskan bedak di pipinya yang sudah putih itu. "dia berumur 18 Min, lebih tua setahun dari kita. Tepat untuk diandalkan sebagai kakak dan bisa jadi teman juga, bukan?" dia pikir aku tak tahu apa jalan pikirannya. Kalau senang dianggap kakak, kalau kesal dianggap teman, dan kalau naik pitam tidak dianggap siapa-siapa! "yah.. namanya memang agak aneh Min, tapi itu tidak penting. Ngga ada manusia yang sempurna." Tadi dia bilang sempurna, sekarang dia bilang engga. "heran! Kok orangtuannya bisa memberi nama seperti itu ya? Hahaha"

Aku segera berdiri menghampiri Eunhyuk, "memangnya namanya siapa sih?" aku jadi penasaran gara-gara Eunhyuk tidak berhenti tertawa.

"itu…" ucapnya sambil berbisik ke telingaku.

"Kim Young Duk?" ulangku.

Eunhyuk tertawa lagi, "hahaha, lucu sekali bukan? Aku saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar nama itu pertama kali hahaha."

Walau aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang akan dikencani Hyuk, tapi tetap saja aku masih bisa mengesampingkan rasa tidak sukaku. "kamu tertawa di depannya? Keterlaluan!"

Dia bukannya berhenti tertawa tapi malah tetap melanjutkan tawanya. "lalu aku harus bagaimana Min? kau tau sendiri kalau aku sudah tertawa akan susah berhentinya." Aku sungguh tak menyangka Eunhyuk masih hidup. Kalau itu aku, aku akan langsung membunuhnya di tempat.

"ngga dipukul?" tanyaku spontan.

Dia mengibaskan rambut pendeknya itu, "dia malah terpesona denganku Min. Dia bilang, dia menyukai cewek yang jujur seperti aku ini." Ternyata cowok itu sama ngga beresnya dengan Eunhyuk. Dia melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "ah! Aku bisa telat! Minnie, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"ya! Pergilah sana ke Kim Young Duk yang kau cintai itu" usirku sambil memungut komik yang tadi aku lemparkan ke dia.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku pinjam sepatumu ya Min!" teriaknya. Apa? Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar.

Aku langsung berlari ke luar kamar. "jangan! Aku baru memakainya sekali karena sayang.." dan belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Eunhyuk sudah berlari kecil dan naik ke taxi yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya. "LEE HYUKJAEEE! Jangan pergi kamu!" dan taxi itu melesat pergi, sungguh sebelum taxi itu berlalu aku sempat melihat Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku. "AAHHH! Menyebalkan kamu Lee Hyukjaeee! Awas saja kalau kau merusak sepatuku!"

.

.

Setelah tidur seharian, aku merasa lebih tenang. Walau sebenarnya aku masih mengkhawatirkan sepatu kesayanganku itu. Aku akan mengikatnya di tiang jemuran kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan sepatuku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, aku melihat Lee Changmin, adikku yang beda setahun denganku sudah pulang. Tidak biasanya dia pulang jam segini. "Changminnie, ada angin apa sampai kau pulang jam segini?"

"jangan mendekat noona, mulutmu bau" JLEB! Kalau aku punya pistol, aku yakin dialah orang pertama yang akan kutembak. Untung saja Korea Selatan melarang senjata berbahaya dimiliki secara pribadi. Tapi korea kan sudah mengijinkan sistem hukuman mati, bagaimana kalau dia kubunuh saja. Ngga! Ngga boleh! Aku ngga boleh merusak hidupku demi orang seperti dia. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku masuk ke nerakaMu! Ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Berusaha mengusir ide aneh yang masuk ke otakku yang bersih ini. "ya! Noona! Kenapa kau menggerakkan kepalamu seperti itu! Ketombenya terbang tuh!" Oh Tuhan, dia sungguh menguji kesabaranku sekali. "Hentikan show-nya Noona, dan siapkan aku makanan. Aku lapar sekali."

Aku langsung menatap bingung, "umma?" dan saat itu juga Changmin melempar selembar surat yang terlipat-lipat ke arahku. "_Appa tugas ke luar kota. Kalian jaga rumah ya! With love, umma". _Begitulah kira-kira isi surat itu. Selalu saja begini, setiap Appa tugas ke luar kota, Umma pasti ikut. Walau dia bilang alasannya ngga bisa hidup terpisah tanpa Appa, tapi aku tahu alasan sebenarnya. Umma pasti hanya ingin belanja saja. Kali ini mama bawa barang mahal apa lagi ya? "aku malas masak, bagaimana kalau kita delivery saja Min?" Changmin diam saja. Hhh..pasti dia ingin masakanku lagi. "baiklah kalau kamu tak mau, aku akan masak dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya.." aku mulai bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"kalau mau pesan, ya pesan saja Noona." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Walau kadang menyebalkan, aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku. Dan ketika saat seperti ini datang, aku benar-benar merasa dialah adik terbaik di dunia ini.

"mau sushi ?"

Dia menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahku, "boleh."

.

.

Eunhyuk menyebalkan. Katanya dia mau mengirim sms padaku tiap satu jam sekali. Sepertinya dia asyik sekali dengan Kim Young Duck. Mungkin dia benar-benar terpesona dengan Kim Young Duk itu.

"Kim Young Duk..Kim Young Duk..Kim Young Duk.. Terpesona yah?" gumamku. Aku penasaran sekali dengan rupa Kim Young Duk itu, sampai Eunhyuk yang pemilih itu bisa terpesona padanya.

"kenapa?" aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Changmin menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. "jangan-jangan noona stress ya karena ngga terpenuhi?" bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu! Tenang., tenang. Aku mengambil air minum dan cepat-cepat meneguknya untuk meredamkan emosiku yang mulai naik. "noona terus menyebut nama Kim Young Duk, Kim Young Duk, Kim Young Duk!"

"uhuk!" hampir saja aku tersedak karena perkataannya. "apa katamu tadi?!"

Dia balas menatapku dengan tenang, "kau menyebut namanya terus dari tadi, padahal kita sedang makan. Apa wajahnya seperti sushi?" ngga terpenuhi? Stress? Apa dia pikir aku sedang jatuh cinta?

"jangan cerewet Min! Diam saja dan makan sushi mu! Atau kau lebih ingin kupukul?!" ancamku sambil mengarahkan kepalan tanganku ke arahnya. _I got a boy meotjin, I got a boy chakhan, I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan. _Aku sedikit melantunkan lagu terbaru SNSD untuk menghilangkan emosiku. Aku melihat Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Hhh.. mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada dia terus memancing emosiku.

PLUK

Aku menoleh ke arah benda yang jatuh itu. "apa ini?" Tanyaku pada Changmin. Dia ternyata hanya mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya.

"kalau stress nya tambah berat, nanti yang ada noona sakit. Lebih baik nonton itu saja biar ngga stress." Aku masih memasang tampang bingung sambil melihat kaset dvd yang dilempar Changmin. "jangan malu-malu kucing seperti itu noona. Itu kumpulan adegan luar biasa, aku yakin kau tak akan kecewa menontonnya.

"jadi maksudmu aku nonton ini untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"itu film seni yang luar biasa noona. Film _this and that._" HAH? Film luar biasa? Film _this and that_? Jadi..ini… Ng…Ah…Oh…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" aku melotot tajam ke arah Changmin. Anak menyebalkan itu kurang ajar sekali! "ja..jadi..ini..ini..suara menjijikan dari kamarmu setiap pagi?" aku sungguh shock. Aku tak menyangka adikku menyimpan video yadong seperti ini.

"ngga usah malu, nafsu seksual adalah naluri setiap makhluk di bumi. Kalau ngga merasakannya malah memalukan." Nafsu... Seksual... Kenapa kamu adikku dan aku kakakmu, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan ingin memukulnya. "ngomong-ngomong, noona hebat ya. Bisa merasakan dengan membayangkannya saja. Coba katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya?" Tuhan, ampunilah aku! Melihat wajahnya yang tanpa rasa bersalah itu membuatku benar-benar bisa hilang kendali. Hari ini aku akan membuat masalah besar dengannya!

DAK! Bugh! Bugh!

Kotak bekas sushi tadi sukses mengenai dahi bocah itu. Aku langsung menindih badannya yang terjatuh dan tak lupa melayangkan tinjuku padanya. "coba katakan sekali lagi hah?! Coba ngomong lagi?!"

Bugh! Bugh!

"apa? Nafu seksual? Mera..sakan? rasakan ini!"

Bugh!

"berani sekali kau mengucapkan kata-kata kotor seperti itu pada noona mu hah?! Kamu memalukan! Jahat! Jahat!"

Kringgggg…

"yoboseyo?!" Sial! Mengganggu saja! Tapi, kenapa tak ada yang berbicara juga? "aku matikan kalau ini cuma telepon main-main!"

"_Minnie…"_

Suara ini..kan.. "Eunhyuk? Suaramu kenapa.."

"_tolong…"_

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Aku berlari sambil mengusap peluh di kening dengan punggung tanganku. Aku langsung reflek berlari saat menerima telepon Eunhyuk tadi. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tahu kalau ini buruk. Pasti ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk! Hyuk kamu dimana?" Aku mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok sahabat baikku tersebut. Aku masuk ke toilet dekat stasiun kereta tersebut, berharap ada Eunhyuk di sana. "Hyuk! Kalau kamu ada di sini jawablah!" tiba-tiba salah satu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku langsung masuk dan wajahku berubah pucat.

Eunhyuk terlihat berantakan. Lengan bajunya sobek dan ada beberapa memar di wajahnya. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri Eunhyuk. "siapa yang melakukannya?" aku benar-benar tak bisa menutupi nada marah yang tersimpan di setiap kalimat yang kulontarkan. Eunhyuk hanya diam menatapku. Dia memelukku dengan erat. "ngga apa-apa. Sekarang menangislah. Aku di sini." Eunhyuk langsung menangis dengan terisak-isak. Aku ngga akan memaafkan.. Siapa pun dia, aku akan memukulnya!

.

.

"Kim Young Duk pelakunya?" Eunhyuk terdiam. Badannya terlihat gemetar. Aku takut bertanya lagi. Aku takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak kuinginkan. "apa kau..dikerjai olehnya?" Eunhyuk masih diam. Dan ini membuatku makin ingin memukul lelaki sialan itu. Tapi..

"HAHAHAHA! Dasar babbo! Kau kira aku akan dibegitukan? Kau ini polos sekali Min.." Aku masih berusaha buat memahami keadaan ini. Kenapa Eunhyuk tertawa? Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa dengan keadaan kacau balau seperti itu?

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, "melihat pakaianmu dan wajahmu yang babak belur itu tentu saja aku jadi berpikir begitu!"

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya ke arah cermin di samping kanannya, "ah, ini? Ini akibat karena aku berantem tadi." Eunhyuk mengusap pelan memar yang ada di pipinya.

"berantem?" tanyaku dengan wajah super polos.

Eunhyuk tiba – tiba menggeram marah. "Aku sudah bilang ngga mau, tapi dia tetap memaksa menyentuhku! Menyebalkan! Aishh, kalau ingat lagi aku jadi kesal!"

"jadi?"

"jadi apa?" Eunhyuk bertolak pinggang mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku menamparnya sekali lalu dia marah sekali dan mengejarku. Reflek aku langsung memukul kepalanya dengan high heels lalu kabur." Eunhyuk menjelaskan kejadian itu seakan – akan tau apa yang ada di pikiranku. Tapi tunggu dulu! Tadi dia menyebut apa? High heels?

"high heels?"

"ah itu… Minnie… mianhae.." Oh tidak! Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Dan BINGO! Eunhyuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam toilet itu dan menunjukkannya kepadaku dengan wajah menunduk. High heels ku. "Dengan alasan yang aku katakan tadi, high heels mu jadi seperti ini. Gimana ya?"

Aku hanya bisa terdia melihat high heels ku –entah apa masih bisa dibilang high heels dengan keadaan hak yang hampir lepas tersebut- . High heels ku.. High heels ku yang mahal dan baru aku pakai sekali.. Seandainya aku tahu akan begini, aku akan memakainya sampai kakiku lecet dan bosan memakainya.

"Min.. Minnie.." Eunhyuk mencoba mendekatiku. "Jangan terlalu bersedih, berkatnya aku selamat loh.." Aku langsung melotot tajam mendengar perkataannya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan high heels ku di dekat wastafel.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kalau kau memang berhasil selamat dengan high heels ku, kenapa kau malah mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan menangis?" saat mengatakan kata high heels, aku sedikit melirikkan mataku ke arah high heels ku yang tak mungkin bisa terpakai lagi, tanpa menyadari wajah Eunhyuk berubah pucat karena kata – kata ku barusan.

"Itu.. Se..sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya aku takut dia mati." Aku melihat Eunhyuk gemetaran sambil menggigit bibirnya, dan ya Tuhan! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa katanya tadi? Kim Young Duk? Mati?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan high heels ku di dekat wastafel.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kalau kau memang berhasil selamat dengan high heels ku, kenapa kau malah mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan menangis?" saat mengatakan kata high heels, aku sedikit melirikkan mataku ke arah high heels ku yang tak mungkin bisa terpakai lagi, tanpa menyadari wajah Eunhyuk berubah pucat karena kata – kata ku barusan.

"Itu.. Se..sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya aku takut dia mati." Aku melihat Eunhyuk gemetaran sambil menggigit bibirnya, dan ya Tuhan! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa katanya tadi? Kim Young Duk? Mati?!

.

.

**You Are My Everything  
(Remake)**

**.**

**Presented by ChoJH**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Zhoumi**

**Shim Changmin**

**Seo Joohyun (Seohyun)**

**Kim Young Duk (Jay Trax)**

**.**

**Genre : Gerderswitch - Comedy - Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**.**

**ChoJH's Note : FF ini adalah Remake dari komik berjudul sama, You Are My Everything karangan Hwang Mi Ree. Cerita ini milik Hwang Mi Ree tapi tulisan ini murni milik saya. The casts belong to God and their family. Please dont read this fanfict if you dont like this couple/pair or this genre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"APAAAA?"

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum melihat lagi ke arahku. "Waktu pergi, aku lihat darah berlumuran di high heels mu.."

Aku membeku di tempat. High heels kesayanganku jadi senjata untuk membunuh? Itu mustahil.

"Apakah dia mati?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Babbo! Mana aku tahu!"

.

.

"Benarkah di sini Hyuk?" tanyaku setelah sampai di tempat yang di maksud Eunhyuk. Aku tidak mengerti pria macam apa yang mengencani Eunhyuk dan ingin menyentuhnya di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Aku pikir namja itu akan melakukannya di hotel. Tapi kalau di hotel, mungkin Eunhyuk tak akan selamat dari terkaman namja pengacau itu. Aku sungguh bersyukur namja itu bodoh.

"Iya Min, betul disini tempatnya."

"Tapi... Disini ga ada siapa - siapa Hyuk?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat mencari - cari sosok Kim Young Duk.

"Apa dia masih hidup Min?" Hhhh~ aku sedikit bernafas lega. Itu tandanya dia masih hidup bukan?

"Coba kau telepon dia!" Perintahku.

"Untuk apa?" Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Rasanya aku bertambah emosi saja melihat sifatnya yang babbo itu. "Kalau dia masih hidup, dia pasti akan angkat teleponnya!" Teriakku.

"Ah! Kau pintar juga Min!" Ucapnya dengan gummy smile andalannya.

"Ya! Aku memang pintar! Sudah cepat telepon dia!"

"Ehehe baiklah Min.." Eunhyuk merogoh handphone di saku celana barunya. Sebelum memutuskan mencari Kim Young Duk, aku membelikannya pakaian terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan Eunhyuk mencari namja pengacau itu dengan pakaian compang camping. Apa kata orang jadinya nanti? Dan sekarang aku memperhatikan Eunhyuk lagi yang menunggu jawaban dari Kim Young Duk. "Minnie! Gimana ini? Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku! Itu tandanya dia mati, Min!"

Aku langsung menutup rapat mulut cerewetnya itu. Aku memperhatikan orang - orang yang mulai memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh. "Ya! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau umumkan dengan pengeras suara kalau kau pembunuh?" Aku membisikkan kata - kata itu dengan suara tertahan.

"Habis... Dia belum pernah sekalipun tidak mengangkat teleponku." Eunhyuk mulai ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau dia mati, Min?"

Aku menghela nafasku, mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja dia malu dengan Eunhyuk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Dia ditangkap?" Samar - samar Sungmin mendengar suara percakapan 4 orang lelaki yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Begitulah.. Dia sedang berbaring di jalan dan ditemukan oleh junior kita." Ucap salah satu namja yang bermata sipit.

Namja yang melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari ketiga temannya mulai berpaling ke arah temannya yang barusan berbicara. "Berbaring? Aneh. Tapi dia sial sekali ya, sudah mati - matian kabur, akhirnya ketangkap juga."

"Sepertinya dia bakal mati di tangan Cho Kyuhyun karena berani menyentuh putri saljunya." Mati? Apa yang mereka katakan. Kenapa hari ini aku selalu mendengar kata - kata itu.

"Siwon Hyung juga pasti ngga akan diam saja. Dia kan juga sayang sama putri saljunya." Kali ini namja yang berbadan paling tinggi yang berbicara.

Kenapa aku jadi suka menguping seperti ini. Ah sudahlah, aku harus cepat - cepat menemukan Kim Young- , "apakah nasib Kim Young Duk akan berakhir disini ya?"

DEG! Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku dan Eunhyuk saling menatap. Aku yakin sekali Eunhyuk juga mendengar kalimat yang meluncur tepat dari arah belakangku karena mereka sudah melewati ku saat mengatakan hal itu. "Kau.. mendengarnya kan, Min?" Dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

DUAGH! DUAGH! DUAGH!

"Akhhh!" terdengar rintihan seseorang di sebuah kamar hotel. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lagi – lagi darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menghampiri seorang namja yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan kakinya tepat di dada namja lemah itu. Wajahnya menatap tanpa iba kepada sosok di bawahnya. "Kau mau aku bunuh dengan cara apa Kim Young Duk?"

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Kau mau aku bunuh dengan cara apa Kim Young Duk?"

"To.. tolong.. aku minta maaf.. Cho Kyuhyun.. ku mohon.." Aku menatapnya dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirku.

"Aku tanya kau mau mati bagaimana Kim Young Duk? Bukan mengemis seperti ini." Young Duk makin mngeratkan pegangan tangannya di kakiku. "Rupanya kau masih kuat ya?"

PRANG!

Aku melemparkan pot bunga yang ada di sampingku ke arahnya. Dan seketika itu juga genggaman tangannya pada kakiku terlepas. Kakiku menyenggol tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tak berbentuk itu lagi. Inilah akibatnya apabila dia bermain – main denganku.

Aku mengambil sebotol wine yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur dan menyiramkannya tepat ke arah wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau hidup kenapa kau mengganggunya? Apa kau sudah benar – benar tidak punya otak?"

Young Duk sedikit meringis, "Ng..ngga terjadi apa – apa kok.. Su..sungguh. Kau bi..bisa tanya de.. dengannya.." katanya terbata – bata.

BUK!

Aku memukul botol wine itu ke bahu kirinya. "Kau! Masih berani membela diri?" Aku mencengkeram kerah lehernya sehingga kepalanya sedikit terangkat. "Ini bukan masalah apa yang kamu lakukan atau engga, tapi beraninya kamu berniat jahat pada Seohyun hah?" Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah lehernya, "sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa kau harus mati?" Dan saat itu juga aku mengayunkan botol wine itu tepat ke arah kepalanya, "Selamat tinggal Kim Young Duk!"

BRUAK!

Aku menghentikan pergerakanku ketika mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Aku ingin memaki orang yang telah menggangu kesenanganku. Tapi bibirku mendadak terdiam melihat siapa orang yang datang itu. Sosok yang membuatku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Yeoja itu… Seohyun.

"Hentikan Kyu! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau masuk? Sudah aku bilang kalau kau jangan masuk bukan!" ucapku sambil memandangnya tajam. Aku menatap raut wajahnya yang kaget melihat kondisi Young Duk.

"Sudah cukup Kyu! Cukup! Dia ngga akan menggangu yeoja lagi. Jadi aku mohon hentikan!" Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu.

"Keluar!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sungguh henti-"

"Menyebalkan!" potongku cepat. "Mengapa sekarang kau membelanya? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia ingin memperkosamu?" Seohyun terdiam. "Kau tahu kalau sampai aku mengetahuinya, aku bakal jadi seperti ini! Aku ngga akan bisa mengontrol diriku! Kalau kau mau dia tetap hidup, kenapa waktu itu kau mengatakannya kepadaku sambil menangis – nangis hah?!"

"Karena itu aku datang, Kyu!" Aku kaget melihatnya menangis. "Aku ngga peduli dia hidup atau engga! Yang aku khawatirkan bukan dia, tapi kamu Kyu!" Mataku terbelalak menatapnya. Dan apa yang dia bilang tadi… Aku? "Kamu payah Kyu, apa harus aku bilang dulu baru kamu mengerti!" Seohyun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipi kirinya. Aku ingin menghampirinya dan mengusap air matanya itu. Sungguh aku tak bisa membiarkan yeoja yang kusayangi menangis. "Kalau kau membunuhnya, kau bisa dipenjara Kyu. Appa mu pun ngga mungkin bisa menolongmu. Aku.. aku ngga bisa melihatmu seperti itu. Aku ngga bisa membuatmu hancur gara – gara aku Kyu.."

Aku langsung merengkuh tubuhnya ke pelukanku. Mengusap lembut kepalanya agar dia tenang. "Baik. Aku akan mengehentikannya. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Babboya! Kenapa kamu ngga ngerti hatiku.."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Kamu yang tak mengerti hatiku Seo.. Kamu menangis demi aku dan rela kupeluk, tetapi kenapa matamu selalu tertuju ke orang lain? Jantungku tiap hari bertambah retak karenamu. Harusnya kau tau Seo, kalau rasanya itu sakit sekali. Kamulah yang tidak tahu apa – apa.

"Cepat kamu keluar, Siwon oppa ada disini."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya. "Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kenapa ngga bersama Siwon hyung?"

"Aku.. belum mau melihat wajah Siwon oppa.. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku mendekati Young Duk agar Siwon oppa cemburu, tapi yang terjebak malah aku sendiri." Dia menghela nafas sebentar. "Bodoh sekali.."

Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan menyerahkannya ke Seohyun. "kamu duluan ke mobil, nanti aku menyusul."

Seohyun tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataanku. "Gomawo Kyu, sebenarnya aku lagi bingung mau sembunyi dimana. Sekarang cepatlah pergi, aku akan lewat pintu belakang." Aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

Seohyun menatap punggung Kyu yang menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah dia yakin Kyu cukup jauh, dia mulai menghampiri Yong Duk yang terbaring lemah di atas karpet. Menurut kalian, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Mianhae.. jeongmal.." Young Duk sedikit membuka matanya dan menatap Seohyun. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku ngga punya cara lain. Aku akan menahan Kyuhyun, dan kamu cepatlah kabur ke tempat yang ngga terlihat olehnya. Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh." Ucap Seohyun dan bergegas meninggalkan Young Duk.

Walaupun sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa, gurat kemarahan terlihat jelas di sorot matanya. "Seo Joohyun.. ku..kubunuh k..kau…"

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati beberapa orang yang memanggilnya. Dia melewati sebagian orang disitu dan tetap berjalan menuju sosok satu orang namja yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kenapa hyung di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah duduk tepat di hadapan namja itu.

"Young Duk." Ucapnya tenang. Setenang raut wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau peduli, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja di depannya itu. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Jangan ikut campur hyung." Kata – katanya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Maksudmu.. Jangan ikut campur dalam urusan Seohyun?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mulai membuka suara, menjawab pertanyaan namja di depannya. "Kalau kau tak menyukainya, jangan memberinya harapan."

"Dia sudah kuanggap adik perempuanku sendiri Kyu."

"SIWON HYUNG!" Kyu benar – benar kesal dengan namja yang dia panggil Siwon tersebut. Siwon seakan – akan menganggap remeh perasaan terluka Seohyun. Dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia tidak menyukai karakter Siwon yang tenang itu. "Seohyun tidak pernah berharap menjadi adikmu! Kalau hyung tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, maka hubungan yang kau bilang kakak-adik itu akan berakhir. Apa hyung pikir, saat Seohyun mengakui hatinya padamu tanpa mempersiapkan untuk itu hah?!"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Jadi.. dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"Dia bilang, untuk sementara dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

Siwon mengehela nafasnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hubungan persahabatan dari kecil akan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana masalahnya… Sejak bertemu Seohyun di pesta saat usiaku 5 tahun, aku memutuskan menjaga dia sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi akhirnya, aku malah membuatnya terluka. Aku ngga pantas berada di samping-"

"Belum terlambat." Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kalau hyung begitu menyayanginya dan merasa bersalah karena membuat Seohyun terluka, hyung harus dengarkan apa yang Seohyun inginkan. Berikan Seohyun tempat di hatimu."

Siwon sontak kaget dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun rela berbuat sejauh itu demi Seohyun. Siwon bukan namja bodoh yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun. Semua teman – temannya pun bisa menangkap arti pandangan Kyuhyun apabila sedang menatap Seohyun. Itu bukan pandangan teman masa kecil, tapi lebih. Aku rasa kalian tahu maksudku…

BRAKK!

"Kyuhyun! Kami datang!" Teman – teman Siwon yang sedang duduk lumayan jauh dari tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun, segera menyuruh para namja yang baru datang itu agar diam. Teman – teman Kyuhyun yang baru datang itupun menyadari suasana gelap tersebut dan saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu serius?" celetuk salah satu namja yang baru datang itu.

Seperti sudah mengetahui sesuatu, namja bermata sipit itu membuka suaranya. "Apa lagi kalau bukan karena putri salju itu, Donghae."

Namja yang bernama Donghae tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun berlagak bodoh! kenapa dia bisa setia seperti itu, pikirnya. "Lalu Young Duk?"

Namja bernama Minho, yang menemukan Young Duk di pinggir jalan itu mulai bersuara. "Dia ada di kamar hyung."

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Zhoumi, teman Kyuhyun, kali ini yang bertanya.

"Masih.. tapi entahlah nanti…"

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Tadi.. mereka masuk sini kan?" aku menunjuk sebuah hotel mewah di depanku. "Ayo kita ke sana!" ajakku pada Eunhyuk tanpa ragu.

BETS!

Eunhyuk reflex memegang lenganku erat. "Mau ngapain kesana Min?!"

Aku menoleh jengkel ke arahnya. "Kita harus tahu dia sudah mati atau belum!"

"Habis itu..?"

Benar juga! Habis itu apa? Kalau aku tahu Kim Young Duk masih hidup, aku harus melakukan apa? TRINGG! Dan seketika sebuah ide masuk ke dalam otakku yang brilliant ini. "Habis itu ya kita harus memukul dia! Dan akan kubuat dia merasakan apa itu aib!"

Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca – kaca karena ucapanku barusan. "Minnie… demi aku, kamu…"

"Setelah itu aku akan minta ganti rugi biaya high heelsku! Kalau bukan karena harganya, aku tidak akan mungkin seperti ini! Ini semua gara – gara dia!"

Eunhyuk menatapku dengan pandangan babbonya. "Jadi.. kamu ke sini gara – gara high heels mu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memandang wajah bodohnya itu. "Ayo, Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Eunhyuk menepis tanganku yang ingin mengenggamnya dengan kasar. "Kalau kamu mau ke sana, pergi saja sendiri!"

"Kamu.. kenapa..?"

Eunhyuk memandangku tajam. Aku sampai mundur satu langkah karena tatapannya itu. "Kamu babbo, Min! Gara – gara high heels bodohmu itu kau membawaku ke sini! Lalu sekarang kamu tanya kenapa?!

"Apa..?" Kenapa Eunhyuk tiba – tiba marah seperti ini? Aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Meski aku berhasil kabur dari niat jahatnya, kamu kira mudah buatku melihat wajahnya?! Tapi karena ada kamu yang mau memukul dia, aku jadi ikut sampai sini, Min! Tapi alasanmu hanya karena sepatu itu!" Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Tanpa sadar aku sudah melukai perasaannya.

"Ngga, Hyuk. Itu…"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi!" Eunhyuk membuang tatapannya dan menangis lagi. Aku sungguh menyesal sekali, kenapa mulutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, sih?

"Baiklah, kamu tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku sendiri yang masuk."

Eunhyuk menghentikan tangisannya dan menatapku tak percaya. "Apa..?"

"Aku akan lawan dia sendirian, kamu tunggu di sini saja!" perintahku.

"MINNIE! Kamu mau melakukan apa sendirian?!" Aku terus berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Eunhyuk. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghajar habis namja pengacau itu dan membalas perlakuannya pada Eunhyuk. "MINNIE!"

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

"Kenapa hyung melamun seperti itu? Katanya hyung juga sayang pada Seohyun, tentu permintaanku itu hal mudah bukan?"

"Aku menyayanginya hanya sebatas dongsaeng, Kyu."

BUK!

Kyuhyun memukul meja di hadapannya. Mendengar kata – kata itu keluar dari Siwon membuatnya geram. "Mana ada hubungan kakak – adik antara yeoja dan namja yang tidak saling berhubungan darah! Kenapa sih hyung jual mahal begitu?!"

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Kyu.."

"Huh! Apanya yang begitu rumit?!" Tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengepal mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Coba pacaran dulu dengannya, dan kalau hyung memang tidak bisa sama dia baru hyung bisa memutuskannya! Dia begitu berharap padamu hyung, masa kau setega itu dengannya!"

Teman – teman Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataannya pun menoleh serempak ke arah mejanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau dia berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Suasana itupun hening beberapa saat setelah perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. "Kenapa sih Kyuhyun begitu membela Seohyun?" tanya namja bermata sipit itu dengan suara datar.

"Biarkan saja dia, Yesung hyung. Sampai kapanpun dia akan terus di bawah naungan si putri salju itu." Kata Donghae.

Minho menghampiri kedua hyungnya itu. "Hyung saja yang hentikan Kyuhyun hyung." suruhnya pada Donghae.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

Yesung dan Zhoumi menatap Donghae. Mengingatkan sebuah kejadian yang sangat tabu untuk dibahas lagi. "Karena itu, lebih baik hentikan mereka sekarang, hyung. Menurutku Siwon hyung juga ngga akan sabar dan tenang seperti itu terus." bujuk Minho. "Kalau Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon berkelahi, setidaknya kita harus menjauh sekitar 100 meter. Hyung sudah pernah mengalaminya, bukan?"

Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan kejadian lampau itu. Dimana dua orang berpengaruh yang berbeda karakter itu saling baku hantam satu sama lain.

"Aku sih ngga apa – apa melihat pertumpahan darah." ucap Minho tenang.

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan menghentikan mereka!" ucap Donghae sebal sambil melihat Minho yang menahan tawa karena rencanannya menyuruh Donghae berhasil. "Sial! Kenapa mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk urusan seperti ini?!"

Minho tidak bisa menahan lagi tawanya setelah melihat Donghae yang sudah berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada. "Hebat kau, Minho. Si keras kepala mirip Cho Kyuhyun itu bisa kau buat pergi dengan sepatah kata." ucap Zhoumi.

"Terbaca di wajahnya apa yang dia pikirkan, hyung." jawab Minho dengan sisa – sisa tawanya.

"Donghae memang polos, makanya dia sering dikerjain oleh kita." Yesung membuang pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang mengawasi gerak – gerik mereka dan terlihat bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar. _Apa lagi ini?_ ujar Yesung dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang keberadaannya diketahui oleh Yesung bergumam sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit mendatang. "Kenapa orangnya banyak sekali? Bagaimana bisa aku temukan si pengacau itu di antara mereka? Aishh ~ bagaimana ini…"

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Walau aku tak mencintainya, aku harus menjalin kasih dengannya. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, lakukan saja. Kalau hyung tidak mau melihat Seohyun hancur karena dirimu." Hatiku teriris mendengar perkataanku sendiri. Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai harus kau relakan bersama namja yang tidak mencintainya.

"Sungguh itukah yang kau mau dariku, Kyu?"

Aku memantapkan hatiku. Hanya ini satu – satunya cara agar Seohyun bahagia. "Tentu saja, hyung! Untuk apa aku berbicara capek – capek dari tadi hah?!"

Siwon hyung menatapku lembut. "Tapi.. kamu ngga apa – apa, Kyu?"

DEG! Apa maksud perkataannya barusan. Dan kenapa tatapannya berubah lembut begitu? Apa Siwon hyung mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Seohyun? "Kenapa hyung berkata begitu?" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku terhadap perkataannya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya melihat sikap keras kepalaku. "Aku ngga mau kamu terluka juga, Kyu."

"Kenapa aku harus terluka?!" ucapku setengah berteriak. "Aku baik – baik saja, hyung!"

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau-"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau hanya perlu perhatikan Seohyun."

PUK!

"Nah! Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita menangkap Kim Young Duk!" Aku menoleh seketika setelah ada orang menepuk bahuku, dan ternyata itu Donghae. "Hari menyenangkan seperti ini, kenapa suasanannya ngga enak, sih?"

Aku menatap Donghae datar. Aku tahu dia bermaksud melerai pembicaraanku dan Siwon hyung karena takut kami berkelahi. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya itu. "Oke, mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini." ucap Siwon hyung yang menerima usulan Donghae.

"Kyu, ayo kita minum sepanjang malam." ucapnya antusias sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Tapi tiba – tiba dia memegang wajahku sehingga wajah kami saling berhadapan dengan posisi kepalaku sedikit mengadah karena aku sedang duduk sedangkan Donghae berdiri dan sedikit merundukkan kepalanya. "Ini apa..?"

Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku tapi dia tetap menahannya. Apa – apaan dia ini? Posisi seperti ini akan membuat orang lain salah paham. "Ngapain kamu, Hae?!"

"Diam sebentar, Kyu." Donghae seperti mengambil sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Aku melihat ekspresi kagetnya setelah mengetahui benda apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Ini.. pecahan pot?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hah? Coba kulihat!"

"Kyuhyun, kamu.." Siwon hyung menggantungkan kalimatnya dan saat itulah aku merasa ada yang mengalir di wajahku. Darah. "Kamu ngga apa – apa, Kyu?!"

"Darah..?" sepertinya Donghae juga kaget melihatnya. Aku mengusap darah itu. Ah! Pecahan ini pasti mengenaiku saat aku melempar Kim Young Duk dengan pot itu.

Donghae terlihat sibuk menghentikan darah di kepalaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu kalau ada serpihan pot menusuk kepalamu?!"

"Pantas dari tadi rasanya gatal sekali." ucapku santai.

"Kamu manusia bukan sih, Kyu?" pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal menurutku. Aku hanya menatap miris wajah Donghae. Entah kenapa sepertinya dia makin bertambah bodoh.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tatapan kebencian terlihat jelan dari sorot matanya. Ternyata semudah ini menemukan Kim Young Duk. Dia yakin tidak salah melihat kejadian yang baru terjadi tadi. Luka di kepala… Dia pasti Kim Young Duk. "Akhirnya kutemukan si pengacau itu!" ucapnya sarat emosi.

Seseorang memegang lengan Sungmin saat dia ingin mendekati orang yang dia kira Kim Young Duk. Tapi genggaman itu ditepisnya dengan mudah. Yah, itu tentu saja bukan? Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan emosi sekarang.

Yesung cukup kaget dengan hal itu. "Hei! Kamu! Berhenti di situ!" ucapnya setelah sadar dari kekagetannya. "Hei! Kamu kamu ga mendengarkanku ya?!"

Tapi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yesung, Sungmin terus berjalan cepat menuju orang yang ingin sekali dipukulnya habis – habisan malam ini.

Sungmin tak sengaja menabrak Minho yang saat itu akan membalikkan badannya karena teriakan Yesung. "Bukannya itu.. Sungmin noona?"

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin karena terlalu fokus dengan ocehan Donghae mengenai bertambahnya luka Kyuhyun. Seringkali ejekan keluar dari mulutnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sifat acuh Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kamu.."

Seketika itu mereka bertiga mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang sedang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu karena merasa kalau yeoja yang baru datang itu bertanya ke arahnya.

"Aku tanya, kamu Kim Young Duk, bukan?"

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Hei, kamu.."

"Apa?" Apa – apaan wajahnya itu? Seperti tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku tanya, kamu Kim Young Duk, bukan?" Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kamu cari Kim Young Duk?"

Bertele – tele sekali orang ini! Mengaku saja apa susahnya sih! "Kenapa.. cari?" Oh, sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi. "Tentu saja.. Karena ada urusan dengannya!"

PLAK!

Aku melayangkan tanganku sekuat tenaga ke arah pipi kirinya. Terlihat jelas bekas luka di pipinya karena terkena kuku tanganku. Jangan lupakan darah yang menghiasi bibirnya karena kerasnya tamparanku. Aku tidak menyadari kalau semua orang di sana sangat terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan. Tatapanku fokus melihat sosok pengacau yang ada di hadapanku. Sakitkah? Ini belum seberapa dibanding luka hati Eunhyuk dan perasaanku yang kesal karena high heels mahalku rusak.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu temanku! Mati saja kau!"

Dia membuang ludahnya menanggapi ucapanku barusan. "Ini baru kejutan sepertinya.." Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku hanya sepundaknya lebih sedikit. "Yeoja gila dari mana ini.." Sialan! Dia bilang aku gila?! Kalau aku gila, lalu dia apa?!

"Kamu yang gila tahu!" Aku hendak melayangkan tanganku lagi untuk menampar pipinya.

GREP!

Dengan cepat pengacau di depanku ini menangkap tanganku. "Setelah melakukan hal seperti itu pada temanku, kau tidak mau kupukul?" ucapku sambil berupaya menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Sial! Dia kuat sekali!

"Mianhae.. Ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan untuk menghentikan tanganmu. Tapi hati nuraniku bilang kalau kau tidak boleh memukulku lagi. Dia tahu, kalau aku dipukul, aku pasti akan membalasnya." Seringai itu… Entah kenapa bulu kudukku merinding mendengar ucapannya. "Kalau kau pukul aku dua kali, maka dua kali juga aku akan memukulmu. Kamu bisa mati kalau begitu heum?"

Aku semakin gemetaran mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia serius akan memukulku? Lelaki macam apa dia ini, sudah salah tetapi masih berlagak benar. "Le.. lepaskan aku!" ucapku terbata – bata . Oh, Tuhan! Lindungi aku dari namja sialan macam dia!

Seringai itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi aku berani jamin kalau itu tak mengurangi aura gelap yang ada di dirinya. "Tidak bisa, aku baru akan memulainya." Aku mencoba mundur dan terus menarik lenganku yang digenggam erat olehnya. "Siapkan hatimu, yeoja menyebalkan.."

Dan saat itu juga aku melihat tangannya terangkat hendak menamparku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Otakku tak bisa berpikir lagi, aku sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Sedikit lagi tangan itu akan menyentuhku dan…

"KYUHYUN HYUNG! JANGAN!" …suara siapa.. itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Thanks to : Joyer Quint, HachiBabyMinnie, kyuminnnnnn, dewiktubagus , Park Min Rin, kyuminalways89, and 477 viewers ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

Aku semakin gemetaran mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia serius akan memukulku? Lelaki macam apa dia ini, sudah salah tetapi masih berlagak benar. "Le.. lepaskan aku!" ucapku terbata – bata . Oh, Tuhan! Lindungi aku dari namja sialan macam dia!

Seringai itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi aku berani jamin kalau itu tak mengurangi aura gelap yang ada di dirinya. "Tidak bisa, aku baru akan memulainya." Aku mencoba mundur dan terus menarik lenganku yang digenggam erat olehnya. "Siapkan hatimu, yeoja menyebalkan.."

Dan saat itu juga aku melihat tangannya terangkat hendak menamparku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Otakku tak bisa berpikir lagi, aku sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Sedikit lagi tangan itu akan menyentuhku dan…

"KYUHYUN HYUNG! JANGAN!" …suara siapa.. itu?

**.**

**You Are My Everything  
(Remake)**

**.**

**Presented by ChoJH**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Zhoumi**

**Shim Changmin**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Jonghyun**

**Seo Joohyun (Seohyun)**

**Kim Young Duk (Jay Trax)**

**.**

**Genre : Gerderswitch - Comedy - Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**.**

**ChoJH's Note : FF ini adalah Remake dari komik berjudul sama, You Are My Everything karangan Hwang Mi Ree. Cerita ini milik Hwang Mi Ree tapi tulisan ini murni milik saya. The casts belong to God and their family. Please dont read this fanfict if you dont like this couple/pair or this genre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BETS!

Seiring dengan teriakan itu, denga secepat kilat satu orang namja lagi menempatkan dirinya di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Berusaha melindungi Sungmin dari amarah Kyuhyun yang sedang meluap – luap sekarang. Tindakan bodoh memang karena berani menentang Kyuhyun dengan cara melindungi Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Masalah akan menjadi lebih besar kalau membiarkan Sungmin terluka.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!". Wajah datarnya semakin mengeras karena permintaannya, atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya, kepada namja itu tidak dituruti. "Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang minggir, Lee Jonghyun!"

"Tidak bisa, hyung!" Minho menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Jonghyun. Teriakannya yang tadi ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun tertolong dengan sikap tanggap Jonghyun yang langsung membentengi Sungmin.

Semua yang ada di situ tercengang melihatnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang berani menetang Kyuhyun di saat dia sedang emosi begini. Hanya orang bodoh yang melibatkan diri mereka di ssat seperti ini.

"Kalian sudah gila ya?! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membantah!" Donghae menatap tidak percaya kepada dua dongsaengnya tersebut. "Kyuhyun sedang naik pitam sekarang!"

Dua namja yang dimaksud Donghae itu menghela nafasnya berbarengan. "Bukan maksudku ingin membantah begini, hyung.." lirih Jonghyun yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar oleh Minho.

"Diamlah kalau kau tidak tahu apa – apa, hyung." ucap Minho yang ditujukan untuk Donghae.

Yesung hanya diam melihat kejadian tersebut. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan diam saja melihat targetnya diambil orang lain. Walau mereka adik kelas, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memberikan toleransi kepada mereka.

"Sepertinya, Jonghyun dan Minho mengenal yeoja itu.." ucap Siwon mengagetkan Yesung. Donghae yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Hari ini aku sial sekali ya! Sekarang anak – anak seperti ini juga macam – macam di depanku!" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi. Dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, soal dua bocah di hadapannya ini yang mengenal Sungmin. Tapi, apa pedulinya? "Saat aku bicara baik – baik, minggirlah. Kalau aku naik pitam, kalian sendiri yang akan celaka!" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendekati Jonghyun dan Minho.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohonnya, "Hyung, mianhae.."

"Dengarkan kami dulu, hyung.."timpa Minho.

BUGH! BUGH!

Sepertinya lagi – lagi Sungmin membuat semua mata menatap kaget dan heran ke arahnya. Imajinasi mereka seakan rusak setelah melihat Sungmin yang malah memukul Jonghyun dan Minho, bukankah harusnya Kyuhyun yang ada di posisi itu sekarang?

"Kalian berdua apa – apaan sih?! Kalian bergaul dengan orang seperti dia, hah?" pukulan mentah kembali diterima oleh Minho. Jonghyun yang saat itu sedang memegang pipinya karena pukulan Sungmin pun melangkah mundur diam – diam, takut terkena amukan Sungmin lagi. Tapi nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, Sungmin melihatnya dan langsung mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Kau tahu nggak namja macam apa dia? Dia hanya namja payah!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Berani – beraninya yeoja menyebalkan itu mengatai dirinya payah.

"Katakan sejujurnya padaku! Lee Changmin, Minho dan kamu juga melakukan hal memalukan begitu kan karena bergaul dengan Kim Young Duk?!" Sungmin makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada Jonghyun.

"N..noona.. hal memalukan se..perti apa makudnya?" jawab Jonghyun.

"Kamu malah bertanya padaku, hah?!" Sungmin melepaskan cengkeramannya kali ini dan memukul wajah Jonghyun lagi. "Kalian melakukan apa saja kalau jalan – jalan? Harusnya aku sudah tau kalau melihat kalian jalan – jalan bertiga! Kalian ini manusia juga bukan sih?!" Kali ini Sungmin menarik Minho yang masih merasakan nyeri di wajahnya dan memukulinya lagi sampai Minho terjatuh di lantai. "Untuk apa kalian hidup! Kalian berdua mati! Lee Changmin juga mati! Semuanya mati!"

Blank. Sekumpulan manusia yang ada di situ hanya mampu memandang dan memasang wajah bodoh mereka melihat perlakuan Sungmin yang sangat buas. Yeoja macam apa yang bisa mengamuk pada orang yang sudah melindunginya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, ada masalah!" seruan namja bermata sipit yang bernama Onew pun menyadarkan sekumpulan manusia itu kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sungmin juga menghentikan tinjuannya pada Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Onew menggigit bibirnya sebelum membuka suaranya. "I..itu.." Kyuhyun menatap gemas pada dongsaengnya yang satu ini. "Kim Young Duk meng..menghilang, hyung.." lanjut Onew. "Aku ke kamar mandi dan melihat pintu belakang terbuka. Di..dia kabur, hyung.." Onew menundukkan kepalanya melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun. "Gi..gimana ini, hyung?"

"Apanya yang gimana? Cepat cari dia!" teman – teman Siwon yang ada di sana pun membantu mencari Kim Young Duk, Sehingga di sana hanya tinggal Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Yesung, Minho , Jonghyun dan Sungmin.

"Huh! Aku belum sempat memukulnya tapi dia sudah kabur. Sialan!" maki Donghae yang ikut beranjak pergi untuk mencari Kim Young Duk.

Yesung yang melihatnya langsung menahan Donghae, "Diam kamu, Hae! Kau di sini saja!"

Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal dengan keadaan ini menendang semua yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membaca situasi yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Jonghyun yang melihat kekhawatiran Sungmin pun mendekatinya. "Noona baik – baik saja?"

Sungmin menoleh. "Kim Young Duk kabur.. Jadi siapa dia?" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakanginya.

Jonghyun bernafas lega karena Sungmin yang baru menyadari kekeliruannya sekarang. "Dia bukan Kim Young Duk pastinya.."

Sungmin terhenyak. Walau dia sudah bisa membaca situasi yang baru saja terjadi, tapi tetap saja pengakuan langsung dari mulut Jonghyun membuatnya kaget. "Bu..kan?" Sungmin melihat Jonghyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Sung..guh?" Dan lagi – lagi pertanyaan Sungmin mendapat anggukan dari Jonghyun. "Jadi… aku… sekarang bagaimana?"

Jonghyun menatap Minho yang masih duduk di lantai, seolah meminta bantuan. "Justru itu yang mau kami tanyakan ke noona… Sekarang nasib kami bagaimana?" tanya Minho yang menyadari arti tatapan Jonghyun.

Sungmin memikirkan perkataan Minho. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan ya kepada orang yang dia anggap Kim Young Duk tadi. Begini.. Begitu.. Dan…

Sungmin shock sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia menampar, menghina, dan juga mencaci maki Kyuhyun. Perasaan was – was mulai berkecamuk di benaknya. Apa mungkin dia bisa kabur dari sini hidup – hidup?

Dan saat itulah pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "O..mo..na… Aku melakukan kesalahan sepertinya.. Hehehe.. payah banget aku, ya?" Sungmin terus bergerak mundur untuk menghindari Kyuhyun yang mendekat menghampirinya. "Seperti katamu, anggap saja bertemu yeoja gila, dan lupakan kejadian hari ini.." Sungmin membalikkan badannya cepat. "Aku.. permisi.."

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin yang ingin kabur darinya berteriak kesal. "Berhenti kamu! Atau kamu mau kakimu kupatahkan?"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dengan secepat kilat akhirnya Sungmin tetap berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Kabur adalah hal yang paling penting sekarang.

"Tangkap dia!" Kyuhyun menggeram melihat Sungmin yang mengabaikan perintahnya.

Yesung dan Donghae langsung menghadang Sungmin yang ingin kabur. "Ki..kita bicarakan dulu.." ucap Sungmin terbata – bata.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menarik kerah belakang baju Sungmin. "Bicarakan apanya? Aku bilang kalau kau bergerak, kakimu kupatahkan bukan?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin dan melihat wajah yeoja itu yang sedang menutup matanya. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Seketika itu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Melihat tatapan Sungmin yang ingin menangis pun mengehentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memukul Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik dan menghela nafasnya untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

"Lee Jonghyun! Choi Minho! Jelaskan siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun dan Minho saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Minho membuka suaranya. "Minnie noona ini adalah noona dari Lee Changmin, hyung.."

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas ke arah Sungmin. "Jadi, yeoja gila ini noona nya si keras kepala itu?"

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar – binar. "Ya! Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, hyung!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun salah tingkah, "begitulah.. hehehe"

"Benar katamu, hyung. Kalau mereka memang saling kenal." ucap Donghae pada Siwon.

Yesung pun meletakkan jarinya di dagunya sendiri. "Hey Kyu! Dia noonanya si keras kepala, kan? Meski kau kesal, kau harus memaafkannya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. Yesung yang ditatap tajam seperti itu pun bersikap tenang – tenang saja. Kyuhyun membuang mukanya dan menatap Jonghyun lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Jaid apa?" tanya Jonghyun yang bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Masa kalian berdua menghentikan aku hanya gara – gara alas an sepele seperti itu."

Minho yang merasa namanya juga disangkutpautkan pun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa hyung nya yang satu itu sangat keras kepala seperti ini.

"Ah, bukan begitu hyung.. Tapi aku rasa.. hyung perlu tahu.."

"Lucu sekali.. Apa masalahnya kalau memang dia noonanya si kerasa kepala? Dengar baik – baik! Jangankan dia noonanya si keras kepala, sekalipun dia istri atau anaknya pun, aku nggak akan peduli! Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sungmin. "Lagi pula, hatiku sangat kesal dengannya. Masa yeoja yang lebih jelek dari labu berani menamparku!"

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa katanya tadi? Labu? Yeoja semanis dan seimut dia dibilang mirip labu? Ah, anio. Malah lebih jelek dari labu. Sialan sekali namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Masih tetap di posisinya, Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sungmin. "Aku sudah bilang, aku pasti kembalikan apa yang sudah aku terima."

Sungmin secepatnya bersembunyi di balik tubuh seseorang yang berdiri di situ. Seolah meminta perlindungan dari sosok menyeramkan yang akan berlaku kasar padanya. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Sungguh.. aku ga sengaja!"

"Hyung, serahkan dia!" ucap Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang ternyata dijadikan tameng oleh Sungmin.

Siwon bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi kini. "Eh?"

"Jangan!" Sungmin yang merasa dalam bahaya pun langsung memeluk Siwon dari belakang. "Tolong aku! Kalau kau menyerahkan ku kepada iblis seperti dia, aku akan mengutukmu sampai mati!" Aigooo ~ Dengan keadaan di ujung tanduk pun, Sungmin masih sempat – sempatnya mengumpat Kyuhyun lagi walau tanpa disengaja.

"Benar – benar gila, heh?!" ucap Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang mengatainya iblis. "Hyung! Lepaskan dia dan minggir!"

Siwon melihat tangan Sungmin yang makin erat memelukanya gemetaran. Dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin dipukul oleh Kyuhyun.

Melihat tidak ada tanda – tanda Siwon akan menuruti permintaannya, Kyuhyun hendak menarik tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggang Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat itu dengan cepat memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah, Kyu. Dia noona nya Changmin, bukan?"

Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau namja bernama Siwon ini akan membelanya.

"Betul, hyung! Walaupun dia salah seratus kali lipat dari yang sekarang, hyung tidak boleh memakai kekerasan. Kalau Changmin sampai tahu bagaimana?" bujuk Jonghyun.

"Perasaanku sudah rusak begini, masa aku harus mikirin perasaan dia?!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Kyuhyun.." ucap Siwon.

"Diam, kalau hyung mau bicara hal aneh! Hyung kira aku akan melepaskannya karena hyung yang mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menjawabnya sendiri. "Nggak akan!"

Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Donghae dan Yesung. Seolah mengerti maksud dari Siwon, Yesung dan Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sini kau! Sudah memukulku, lalu mau kabur? Kalau ketangkap akan ku-"

BETS!

Yesung memegang lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae memegang lengan kanan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Tenanglah, Kyu.." ucap Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan bisanya pukul yeoja, Kyu.." kali ini Yesung yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun kaget melihat dua temannya yang malah ikut – ikutan berpihak pada Sungmin. "Lepaskan! Kalian juga mau aku pukul?! Lepaskan! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Kyu, sabarlah.. Ini demi Changmin. Kamu kan sayang sama Changmin.." ucap Donghae dengan suara menggoda.

Yesung memejamkan matanya mendengar reaksi Kyuhyun mengenai perkataan Donghae, "Memang aku gila?! Siapa yang sayang sama anak menyebalkan seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak dari pegangan Yesung dan Donghae. "Lepaskan! Kalian sungguh ingin dipukul ya!"

Sungmin yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak berkutik melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. "Wow! Jelek sekali sifatnya! Evil! Kok ada namja seperti dia sih di dunia ini?" tanyanya yang entah pada siapa.

Siwon tak habis pikir dengan Sungmin, gimana bisa dengan santai nya yeoja itu berkata seperti itu. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu, yeoja itu panik setengah mati. Bahkan sampai mengancam akan mengutuknya kalau tidak ditolong.

"Eh, ada telepon? Dari siapa sih?" ucap Sungmin dan merogoh saku celananya.

Siwon hanya mampu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin yang dengan santainya mengangkat telepon. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri ada Kyuhyun yang bisa kapan saja lepas dari cengkeraman kuat Yesung dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun yang sedang berulang kali menghubungi Changmin. "Kau telepon siapa, hah? Cepat telepon Changmin!"

"Aku sedang meneleponnya, hyung. Tapi dari tadi teleponnya sibuk."

"Terus telepon sampai diangkat! Kalau nggak diangkat juga, kamu pergi dan bawa dia ke sini!"

"LEE CHANGMINNNNN!"

Serentak semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Suara yang tidak bukan adalah milik dari Lee Sungmin yang sedang melakukan video call dengan Changmin.

"Changmin! Tolong! Ada namja gila mau memukulku!"

"Diam kau noona! Kau dimana sekarang?! Memukul dahiku, bikin aku pingsan, lalu kabur meninggalkan aku dengan wajah seperti ini!" omel Changmin. Terlihat bekas cakaran di wajah tampannya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ulah Sungmin.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin di telepon, para namja yang berada di sana hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe.. mungkin dia mimpi.."

Kyuhyun lah yang lebih cepat sadar dari suasana tersebut. Dengan mudah dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung dan Donghae yang masih terpaku mendengar pernyataan Changmin.

"Ap.. apa? Jangan mendekat! Kamu dengar kan aku ini siapa?"

Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan perkataan pemilik ponsel itu. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Changmin terkejut karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa memegang ponsel noonanya. "Noona mu aku tahan. Datanglah ke Orange!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Thanks to : nurichan4, won2, lia, HachiBabyMinnie, dewiktubagus, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, BabyKyuMin, nonkyu, kyumin07, jouleypeetz and 1189 viewers ^^**

**.**

**Q & A !  
**

**Q : Apa Seohyun berbohong sama Kyuhyun?**

**A : Berbohong atau tidaknya lihat nanti, tapi yang jelas timing saat Kim Young Duk bertemu Seohyun dan Kim Young Duk bertemu Eunhyuk itu berbeda, Bukan di hari yang sama ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

"LEE CHANGMINNNNN!"

Serentak semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Suara yang tidak bukan adalah milik dari Lee Sungmin yang sedang melakukan video call dengan Changmin.

"Changmin! Tolong! Ada namja gila mau memukulku!"

"Diam kau noona! Kau dimana sekarang?! Memukul dahiku, bikin aku pingsan, lalu kabur meninggalkan aku dengan wajah seperti ini!" omel Changmin. Terlihat bekas cakaran di wajah tampannya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ulah Sungmin.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin di telepon, para namja yang berada di sana hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe.. mungkin dia mimpi.."

Kyuhyun lah yang lebih cepat sadar dari suasana tersebut. Dengan mudah dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung dan Donghae yang masih terpaku mendengar pernyataan Changmin.

"Ap.. apa? Jangan mendekat! Kamu dengar kan aku ini siapa?"

Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan perkataan pemilik ponsel itu. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Changmin terkejut karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa memegang ponsel noonanya. "Noona mu aku tahan. Datanglah ke Orange!"

**.**

**You Are My Everything  
(Remake)**

**.**

**Presented by ChoJH**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Zhoumi**

**Shim Changmin**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Jonghyun**

**Seo Joohyun (Seohyun)**

**Kim Young Duk (Jay Trax)**

**.**

**Genre : Gerderswitch - Comedy - Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**.**

**ChoJH's Note : FF ini adalah Remake dari komik berjudul sama, You Are My Everything karangan Hwang Mi Ree. Cerita ini milik Hwang Mi Ree tapi tulisan ini murni milik saya. The casts belong to God and their family. Please dont read this fanfict if you dont like this couple/pair or this genre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terlihat mondar mandir memperhatikan pintu masuk ke hotel mewah tersebut. Raut cemas dan khawatir terlihat sekali di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam. Kenapa nggak keluar juga?" ujarnya bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran negatif tiba – tiba menghampirinya. "Jangan – jangan…" Bayangan Sungmin yang dilecehkan oleh Kim Young Duk memenuhi pikirannya yang memang sedang kalut.

"Awas saja kalau kamu berani menyentuh Minnie… Akan kuhabisi kamu!" ujarnya seakan – akan Kim Yong Duk ada di hadapannya. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam.

"Minnie..! Minnie..! Di mana kamu?!" Eunhyuk melihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata sebuah café. Ternyata lantai bawah hotel itu terdapat café yang cukup megah.

Eunhyuk memukul pelan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya mengagumi café ini, yang terpenting adalah dia harus secepatnya menemukan Sungmin. Eunhyuk terus berlari sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Eunhyuk.." Eunhyuk mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. "Eunhyuk!" Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas dan Eunhyuk yakin itu suara Sungmin.

Dan saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Sungmin, hatinya bernafas lega. Sungmin dalam keadaan baik – baik saja dan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eunhyuk noona?" panggil suara lain.

"Choi.. Minho?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu setelah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok di belakangnya. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang memanggilnya memanglah Minho, teman Changmin.

"Aku dengar noona nyaris mengalami hal buruk gara – gara Kim Young Duk. Tapi, noona nggak apa – apa kan?"

"Kok tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Minnie noona."

"Minnie?" Eunhyuk langsung memutar badannya dan melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangannya seakan memanggilnya. Lagi – lagi dia hampir lupa kalau tujuannya masuk ke sini adalah untuk menolong Sungmin.

Minho merangkul Eunhyuk dan membawanya mendekati Sungmin yang juga sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

Minho tersenyum melihat adegan itu. "Aku beli minuman dulu ya, noona." tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri pun, Minho beranjak pergi.

"Eunhyuk ah ~ aku kira kau sudah pulang, ternyata kau masih menungguku." ucap Sungmin manja.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan memegang kedua lengan Sungmin. "Sebenarnya apa yang tejadi?" Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini pun langsung bertanya to the point. Bukankah Sungmin ingin memukul Kim Young Duk? Tapi kenapa dia malah duduk santai di café hotel ini.

Salahkan kepolosan Sungmin yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Matanya mengerjap imut memandangi Eunhyuk yang terlihat penasaran dan juga khawatir. "Hah? Apanya?"

"Mereka yang ada di sana itu loh!" Eunhyuk menunjuk meja yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya. Nada suaranya yang tinggi karena sebal menghadapi pertanyaan bodoh Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lain melihat ke arahnya dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya dan menarik Sungmin ke salah satu meja yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Kyuhyun tapi cukup membuat namja itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya dari arah Eunhyuk setelah melihat Eunhyuk yang serius mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin dan memastikan bahwa mereka hanya sedang saling bercerita. Apa Kyuhyun takut Sungmin sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur, heum?

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun bersuara. Mencoba menyadarkan sosok yang masih terdiam menatap ke arah meja yang ditempati oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. "Seohyun ada di mobil, tolong hyung antarkan dia pulang."

Siwon menoleh cepat, dia tahu pasti kalau kalimat Kyuhyun barusan ditujukan untuknya. "Aku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kenapa? Hyung nggak mau?"

Siwon terdiam cukup lama. Entah Kyuhyun mengerti tentang bimbangnya Siwon atau tidak, tapi dia diam saja menunggu reaksi Siwon. Sesekali menahan sakit di hatinya lagi saat dia harus membiarkan orang yang dia sayangi untuk hyungnya. Berperang batin dengan hatinya sendiri, mencoba tidak bertindak egois dan membuat Seohyun tidak bahagia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkan dia." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya. Saat baru hendak melangkah, dia malah membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Apakah tidak apa – apa kalau aku yang pergi?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Walau pertanyaan itu terdengar ambigu, tapi dia tahu jelas bahwa hyungnya ini tengah menyinggung soal perasaannya dan dia tidak suka itu. Siwon yang menyadari tatapan tidak suka Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencoba mengartikan maksud dari perkataannya. Walau sebenarnya itu cuma salah satu upayanya untuk mencairkan sedikit emosi Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, nggak masalah sih mengantarnya pulang, tapi aku takut Seohyun nggak suka."

"Hyung takut dia nggak suka? Lalu kenapa hyung menolaknya?" kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum dipaksakan menjawab perkataan Siwon.

Siwon juga tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan berjalan pergi. Kata – kata Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Apa perasaannya pada Seohyun hanya sebatas seorang kakak pada adiknya..? Atau.. lebih..?

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri di luar kehendaknya. Apa memang harus begini? Apa memang dia harus membiarkan Seohyun bersama Siwon?

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah.." Yesung memegang bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu isi hatimu, tapi kau tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk berpikiran sama sepertimu." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, matanya tetap mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Kau terlalu sepihak dan kelewat batas. Memangnya hal macam itu bisa beres dengan saran dari otakmu itu? Itu urusan mereka berdua, biarkan mereka mengurusnya sendiri. Kalau kamu terlalu ikut campur, kamu sendiri yang akan terluka."

"Hhh.." Terluka? Kyuhyun memang sudah terluka. Keberadaannya yang selama ini selalu di sisi Seohyun dalam suka dan duka, sekarang harus tergeser. Dia menyadari perkataan Yesung memang benar, tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan agar Seohyun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Siwon memandang mobil yang terparkir tepat dihadapannya. Ragu apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak. Bagaimana reaksi Seohyun kalau melihatnya? Apa dia akan tersenyum atau malah menangis?

Dia membuka pintu mobil itu dengan pelan. Menatap wajah Seohyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu, aku ngantuk. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai ya.." ucap Seohyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela sisi kanannya tanpa membuka matanya. "Kenapa nggak berangkat?" tanya Seohyun saat menyadari mobil yang dia naiki tetap tidak bergerak. Matanya membuka perlahan dan menatap sosok di sampingnya. Dia menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar saat melihat orang yang di sampingnya bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan Siwon.

"Terkejut? Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud.. Mianhae.."

Seohyun membuang tatapannya. "Mana Kyuhyun?" nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

Siwon memaklumi ucapan dingin Seohyun. "Dia ada urusan sedikit. Jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku nggak mau pergi sama oppa! Apa oppa nggak mendengarnya dari Kyu kalau aku nggak ingin bertemu dengan oppa?!"

"Seohyunnie..."

Seohyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hentikan! Jangan panggil aku dengan akrab begitu!" Siwon tersentak mendengar perkataan Seohyun. "Oppa tidak mencintaiku, jadi jangan membuatku berharap!" Tangis Seohyun pecah.

Siwon tidak mengira kalau Seohyun tersakiti sampai seperti ini. "Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai. Tidurlah.."

Seohyun tidak menggubris perkataan Siwon dan malah membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Berlari masuk ke arah tempat Kyuhyun berada tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Siwon yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

"Hahaha benarkah?" ucap yeoja cantik berkulit susu itu yang tanpa sengaja terdengar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap datar sosok Sungmin yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Eunhyuk, Jonghyun dan juga Minho. "Lihat dia? Sekarang merasa bebas dan bisa tertawa!"

Yesung melirik Sungmin. "Temannya datang dan Changmin juga akan datang, jadi mungkin dia merasa lega."

"Lalu kenapa? Siapa yang mau toleransi hanya karena dia noona dari juniorku?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Kurasa dia yakin akan bebas darimu, Kyu."

"Yesung hyung benar! Kalau nggak, nggak mungkin dia akan tertawa seperti itu." timpal Donghae sambil tertawa. Dia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya dan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun geram melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Begitu? Aku akan membuatnya menghilangkan pikiran itu dari benaknya." Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Sungmin, dan saat itu Donghae langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Katanya kau mau sabar sampai Changmin datang?!"

"Melihat dia tertawa seperti itu membuatku jadi naik pitam!"

Kali ini Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. " Sabar. Bukankah wajah tertawanya sangat cantik?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sungmin. Melihat bagaimana yeoja itu tertawa dengan gigi kelinci menghiasi senyumnya dan jangan lupakan mata foxynya yang makin berbinar.

"Hoekkk…." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya. "Cantik? Mual aku jadinya!"

Yesung dan Donghae menatap maklum melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin karena kamu hanya melihat putri salju saja makanya tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini masih banyak yang jauh lebih cantik." Donghae melirik lagi ke arah Sungmin. "Aku yakin namja – namja di luar sana banyak yang tergila – gila padanya. Bukankah begitu?" Donghae meminta pendapat Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Dia memang manis."

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Iya, kan? Manis, kan? Matanya bulat dan besar, belum lagi kulitnya yang seperti susu itu. Benar – benar seperti tokoh di komik."

DUK!

"Kau aneh, hyung! Apanya yang mirip dengan tokoh di komik!?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang masih kaget mendengar bunyi meja yang digebrak oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Bungkam saja dia untuk selamanya, Kyu." ucapnya pelan. Tapi Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya dan melemparkan lirikan tajamnya pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau Sungmin memandangnyapun berteriak kesal ke arahnya. "Lihat apa kau?!"

"Sifatnya jelek sekali." kata Eunhyuk di telinga kiri Sungmin, seolah membisikinya.

"Memang." ucap Sungmin dan menatap sinis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Ngapain kalian bisik – bisik seperti itu, hah?!"

BRAK!

Terlihat Seohyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat itu ingin berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Seohyun.

"Seohyun..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun!" panggil Siwon yang ternyata mengikuti Seohyun.

PLAK!

Siwon berhenti di tempatnya setelah melihat tangan Seohyun yang mengayun dengan keras ke pipi Kyuhyun. Yesung, Donghae dan juga Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya melihat kejadian itu. Sungmin menatap iba ke arah yeoja yang menampar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu pasti bernasib sama dengannya, pikirnya.

"Kenapa mengabaikan perkataanku? Kenapa kamu membuatku begini hina? Kenapa?!" teriak Seohyun marah.

Kyuhyun lagi – lagi melihat air mata mengalir dari pipi Seohyun. "Ada apa? Kamu kenapa?" Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengenggam bahu Seohyun.

Seohyun menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun. "Sakit.. Di sini, rasanya sakit sekali." Seohyun meletakkan tangannya tepat di dadanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan Seohyun. Hatinya ikut berdenyut mendengar kata – kata yang terucap dari bibir yeoja itu.

"Kalau bertemu dengan Siwon oppa, hatiku semakin sakit. Dan aku nggak mau memperlihatkan diriku yang lemah begini di hadapannya." Seohyun menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. "Kamu.. Aku kira hanya kamu yang mengerti aku, tapi.."

"Seohyun! Dengarkan aku dulu.." potong Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Seohyun malah mundur menghindarinya saat dia ingin mendekat.

"Sekarang kamu senang? Puas melihat aku mengemis cinta?" tanya Seohyun.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar perkataan Seohyun. "Seo Joohyun!"

"Jangan teriak padaku!" Seohyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sisi pipi kananya. "Siwon oppa ataupun kamu, semua sama saja. Kalian berdua menyebalkan! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!"

Kaki Seohyun goyah. Rasa pusing yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya membuat badanya limbung. Kyuhyun langsung bergerak mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi kenyataannya tubuh Seohyun sudah terlanjur menyentuh lantai sebelum Kyuhyun meraih tangannya. "Seohyun! Seohyun bangun!"

"Seohyun!" Siwon berteriak panik saat melihat kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh ramping Seohyun. "Hyung, kau yang menyetir!"

"Baik!" Siwon langsung berlari menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Dia pingsan?" tanya Donghae.

"Diamlah, hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun dan dengan tergesa – gesa menuju pintu belakang café.

Sungmin termenung melihat pemandangan itu. Sungmin belum pernah melihat ekspresi wajah seperti Kyuhyun selama ini. Wajah namja yang ketakutan dan menjadi pucat karena yeoja yang berada di gendongannya pingsan, padahal namja itu bersifat sangat jelek saat dia yang melayangkan tamparan ke wajah tirus miliknya. Tangan Sungmin mengepal tanpa sadar. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mencintai yeoja yang tengah pingsan itu. Perasaannya pasti sangat dalam. Ah, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin iri dengan seseorang. Tapi, kenapa?

"Eh?" Changmin yang saat itu baru datang berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan tanpa sengaja menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir kamu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Changmin segera minggir dan memasang wajah bodohnya. Sungmin segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun terhadap Changmin.

Changmin menatap Sungmin tajam setelah Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung benar – benar telah pergi. "Jangan – jangan.. noona yang melakukannya?"

"Apanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Noona yang membuat putri salju seperti itu! Karena itu kamu ditahan sama Kyuhyun hyung, kan?!"

Sungmin diam. Dia baru ingat kalau dia ditahan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Apakah sekarang dia bebas?

Changmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang diam saja membuatnya yakin akan pernyataannya. "Apa sih masalahnya?"

Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah Changmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Apa masalah kalian sampai noona bersikap gila begitu?!"

Eh? Sungmin menatap wajah Jonghyun. "Dia bilang apa tadi?"

Jonghyun memilih mencari aman. "Entahlah.."

Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk yang terus terang, "Katanya kamu bersikap gila."

Changmin emosi melihat kepolosan noonanya yang kadang tidak tahu tempat. "Lalu apa kalau nggak gila, hah?! Bagaimana kamu bisa menganggu putri salju! Beraninya kamu bersikap seperti itu!" Changmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Itu bukan salah Minnie noona, Min!" sela Minho.

"Be..begitu?" Changmin sedikit merasa malu melihat tatapan Sungmin yang meremehkannya. "Sebentar! Lalu kenapa kamu ditahan sama Kyuhyun hyung?" Wajahnya heran melihat Sungmin dan yang lainnya malah terdiam seolah mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Reaksi apa ini?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan lekat Changmin.

"Itu.. bukan putri salju, tapi Kyuhyun hyung.." ucap Jonghyun.

"Eh? Ngapain sama Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Jonghyun dan Minho bungkam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Dan saat itulah keterus terangan Eunhyuk memperjelas semuanya. "Tampar.." Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Eunhyuk. "Minnie menampar Kyuhyun.."

Changmin mendadak pucat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Bahkan dia tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk beberapa saat.

Sungmin mendadak panik. "Nggak sengaja kok, Min. Aku salah mengiranya sebagai orang lain.."

Changmin tetap tidak begeming. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang terletak di saku celananya. Memencet tiga digit angka di ponsel itu.

Minho yang menatap layar ponsel Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "911? Kenapa menelepon 911?"

"Biar polisi masukin dia ke rumah sakit jiwa!" ujar Changmin.

"APAAAA?!" teriak keempat orang itu secara bersamaan.

Minho langsung merebut paksa ponsel Changmin. "Kamu gila, ya?!"

"Yang gila bukan aku!" Mata Changmin menatap Sungmin kesal. "Tapi dia!" Changmin menunjuk muka Sungmin yang masih shock dengan perkataan Changmin yang ingin menjebloskannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. "Kalau orang waras, mana mungkin melakukan hal itu!" Changmin memegang bahu Jonghyun. "Apa kamu bisa melakukan itu dengan sadar, hah? Menampar Kyuhyuh hyung?!"

Jonghyun menggigit bibirnya. Nyalinya menciut ketika membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kalau dia berani menamparnya.

Sungmin gemas melihat sikap Jonghyun yang malah ketakutan seperti itu. Bukankah tadi Jonghyun ada dipihaknya? Aishh!

Changmin merampas ponsel miliknya dari tangan Minho. "Kita harus cepat – cepat sebelum terlambat! Ini lebih dari sekedar depresi! Tapi dia sudah gila!"

Changmin yang mengoceh panjang lebar tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan memasang wajah super seram.

DUAK!

Changmin terjatuh ketika kepala Sungmin menghantam jidatnya. "Kau benar! Dan sekarang akan kutunjukkan seperti apa yeoja gila, lihatlah baik – baik!" ujar Sungmin sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Changmin.

Dan seketika suasana gaduh menyelimuti mereka. Perkelahian antara Sungmin dan Changmin tidak bisa dihindari sehingga membuat ruangan yang luas itu hampir seperempatnya kacau balau. Minho dan Jonghyun pun tidak bisa mengehentikan amukan Sungmin yang hebat itu. Sekencang apapun mereka menahan lengan Sungmin, kaki pendek Sungmin selalu dapat mencapai tubuh Changmin yang sudah terkapar di lantai. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Yeoja itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris melihat amukan Sungmin. Poor Changmin…

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap cemas wajah Seohyun yang sedang terbaring di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Sesekali menatap wajah dokter yang sedang serius memeriksa keadaan Seohyun.

"Dia hanya kehabisan tenaga. Habis disuntik, dia sudah boleh dibawa pulang." ujar dokter tersebut. Terdapat _nametag _Kwon BoA di jas dokternya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengehela nafas lega. Syukurlah ternyata Seohyun hanya kelelahan. Siwon melihat wajah khawatir Kyuhyun yang menatap Seohyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan Siwon langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Seohyun. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, hyung."

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Siwon. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya sampai mereka tiba di taman rumah sakit itu. Duduk berdampingan sambil menatap rimbunan bunga di hadapan mereka.

"Hyung.." Siwon tidak menyahut. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia mendengarnya. "Hyung sungguh tidak bisa menerima Seohyun?" Kyuhyun hanya mendengar helaan nafas Siwon sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanya. "Jangan – jangan hyung menolak dia karena aku? Karena takut aku terluka?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Baik! Aku akan bicara terus terang! Aku suka Seohyun! Sangat menyukainya!" Kyuhyun menegakkan wajahnya. " Tapi Seohyun suka padamu, hyung! Bukan denganku! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Kyuhyun.. aku.."

Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemah. "Aku berpikir keras, aku harus melakukan apa, harus bagaimana, dan kesimpulannya cuma satu.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan penuh keyakinan. "Berikan Seohyun tempat di hatimu, hyung."

Siwon memejamkan matanya. "Kamu menyerah?"

"Itu yang diinginkan Seohyun. Aku puas melihat Seohyun memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin terlihat seperti sinetron picisan, tapi begitulah cintaku!" Sedalam itukah perasaan Kyuhyun untuk Seohyun, pikir Siwon. "Lebih baik melihat Seohyun tersenyum di sisi hyung dari pada melihat dia bersedih di sisiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar pengakuannya sendiri. "Aku juga akan lebih mudah mengatur hatiku, kan?"

"Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan perasaanku juga, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Siwon dan kemudian memandang rimbunan bunga di hadapannya. "Nggak perlu." Kyuhyun tahu dia sangat egois, tapi bukankah dia juga sudah mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi kebahagian Seohyun. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang egois? Kyuhyun atau malah Seohyun, yang sebenarnya tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua jarinya. "Yesung hyung bilang, kalau aku campur tangan dengan urusan hyung dan Seohyun, maka aku akan terluka. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku terpaksa begini. Aku bisa tahan jika diriku terluka, tapi aku nggak bisa tahan melihat Seohyun sedih. Hyung juga berpikiran sama, kan?" Walau Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun yakin kalau Siwon satu pemikiran dengannya, sama – sama ingin membuat Seohyun bahagia. "Lihat, hyung. Sejak awal kita nggak punya pilihan untuk perasaan kita. Kita berdua memang lemah pada Seo Joohyun."

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. "Kalau hyung tetap nggak mau menerima dia, hubungan kita bertiga akan berakhir sampai di sini. Aku nggak akan bicara lagi pada hyung, ini yang terakhir. Pilihannya ada pada dirimu sendiri, hyung." Kyuhyun bersungguh – sungguh dengan perkataanya. "Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum miris. Wajahnya menatap pintu di depannya. Tangannya pun menggenggam erat gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Matanya menatap wajah tenang Seohyun yang belum sadar dari pingsannya.

_Hubungan kita bertiga akan berakhir sampai di sini_ . Perkataan Kyuhyun mengusik pikirannya. _Pilihannya ada pada dirimu sendiri, hyung._ Pilihan? Pilihan yang dihadapkan Kyuhyun untuknya sangatlah sulit. Apakah ini memang jalan keluar satu – satunya? Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya kalut.

"Enghh…" Siwon menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap wajah Seohyun. Mata Seohyun terbuka perlahan.

"Seohyun? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Seohyun membuang wajahnya dan menarik paksa jarum infus ditangannya. "Seohyun!" ucap Siwon kali ini dengan suara lebih besar.

Seohyun menepis tangan Siwon yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya. "Minggir. Aku mau pulang!"

.

.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu hanya terdiam di dalam taxi. Siwon sungguh terganggu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun di taman rumah sakit tadi. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan hubungan mereka retak. Tapi di satu sisi, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun terluka walau ini adalah kemauannya sendiri.

Seohyun memandang Siwon diam – diam. Dia benci diacuhkan seperti ini. "Ah!" Seohyun memegang kepalanya.

Siwon menoleh cepat. "Kenapa? Apa sakit lagi? Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit?"

"Jangan pura – pura perhatian, oppa! Aku cuma sedikit pusing kok!" sahut Seohyun kasar.

Siwon menarik bahu Seohyun dan menyandarkan kepala Seohyun di bahu kirinya. Seohyun menolaknya tapi Siwon membentaknya. Seohyun akhirnya menurut dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Suara tangisan lirih terdengar oleh Siwon. "Seohyun.." Siwon mencoba menghapus air mata Seohyun, tapi tangan Seohyun menggengam erat tangannya.

"Oppa.. aku mohon.. berpura – puralah kau tidak tahu.. Aku mohon.." Siwon menurutinya. Dia membiarkan Seohyun terisak dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

Setelah taxi tersebut sampai di depan rumah Seohyun, Siwon menggengam tangan Seohyun saat dia hendak masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku nggak bisa berjanji untuk menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untuk mu hari ini." ucap Siwon. "Sampai kemarin, ah, tidak, sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, kamu masih kuanggap dongsaeng yang kusayangi. Tapi dari sekarang, aku akan berusaha tidak menggapmu sebagai dongsaeng yang kusayangi, tetapi sebagai yeojachinguku."

Mata Seohyun memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. "Terus terang, aku nggak ngerti perasaan ku sekarang. Aku juga tak tahu apa keputusanku benar. Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti inipun ada satu hal yang jelas. Aku nggak mau kamu terluka atau sedih karena aku. Aku nggak tahan itu."

Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa sadar di pipi Seohyun. "Op..pa?"

"Aku akan berusaha, Seo. Apakah kamu mau menerima diriku yang seperti ini?" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata berlinang di wajahnya. Tanpa ragu dia menerima uluran tangan Siwon untuknya. Ini memanglah yang dia inginkan.

"Maaf selama ini membuatmu pusing, aku nggak akan melakukannya lagi."

Seohyun memeluk Siwon erat. "Aku menyayangimu oppa. Saranghae.." Siwon balas memeluk tubuh Seohyun. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan karena dia tidak bisa mengatakan balasan perkataan Seohyun untuknya. Tidak mudah bagi Siwon mengatakan 'nado saranghae' kepada orang yang tidak dicintainya.

.

.

Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!

Sepertinya tidak cukup tiga botol wine untuk menemani keresahan hatinya saat ini. Seakan wine itu hanya air putih yang tidak akan pernah merusak kesehatannya. Bahkan beberapa tetes wine itu membasahi dagunya karena namja itu meminumnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hentikan, Kyu! Kamu mau mati ya? Sudah berapa botol yang kamu minum, hah?" Donghae merebut paksa botol wine itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Berikan!"

"Nggak akan!"

PRANG!

Kyuhyun melemparkan botol wine yang sudah kosong ke sampingnya. Donghae dan Yesung yang menemani Kyuhyun mabuk menatap tak percaya.

"Kyu.." lirih Donghae.

Kyuhyun seolah buta dan tuli. Tak memperdulikan tatapan sahabatnya, dan tidak menanggapi perkataan mereka. "Berikan wine nya!"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Yesung. Dia mengambil botol wine yang sedang dipegang Donghae dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ini! Minumlah! Minum dan mati saja kamu! Orang sepertimu pantas mati!"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya kaget dengan perkataan hyungnya yang sebenarnya selalu tenang itu. Tapi dengan mudah dia menutupi kekagetannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa nggak diminum? Kurang? Atau mau tambah lagi?" tantang Yesung.

Donghae menahan lengan Yesung. "Hyung, kenapa kau jadi ikutan marah juga, sih?"

"Diamlah, Hae!"

"Mengertilah sedikit perasaan Kyuhyun, hyung."

Yesung tertawa meremehkan. "Mengerti? Mengerti soal apa?" Yesung mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Katanya dia sendiri yang bilang akan menyerah." Yesung melempar ponsel itu ke arah Donghae. "Bagaimana bisa menegerti kalau Kyuhyun bersikap gila hanya karena SMS ini!?"

Donghae membaca ulang isi SMS itu. SMS yang dikirimkan Seohyun untuk Kyuhyun. "_Kyu, aku dan Siwon oppa jadian. Kau pasti senang mendengar kabar ini!_" Singkat. Tapi cukup membuat lubang besar di hati Kyuhyun.

"Terakhir kali.." Kyuhyun meraih wine yang ada di hadapannya. "Hari ini terakhir kalinya aku bersikap gila begini gara – gara Seohyun." Janji tak tertulis itu terekam jelas di otak Yesung dan Donghae, dan tentunya dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun perlahan bangun dan menatap kedua wajah sahabatnya. "Aku pasti akan melupakannya. Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Thanks to : kyumin07, won2, jouleypeetz, dewiktubagus, Erry Evilakyumin, KyuWie, BabyKyuMin, miss wine and 2073 viewers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : Karena kemarin udah ngantuk banget jadi langsung publish aja, dan ternyata banyak typo Miannn ~ *bow* But u still wanna review, rite? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_I closed my eyes because my heart didn't know love…  
Because my heart was the same, because your heart was the same…_

**You Are My Everything**  
**(Remake)**

**.**

**Presented by ChoJH**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun Choi Siwon Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) Shim Changmin Choi Minho Lee Jonghyun Zhoumi Lee Jinki (Onew) Seo Joohyun (Seohyun) Choi Sooyoung Im Yoona Kim Hyoyeon Lee Sunkyu Tiffany Hwang Kim Young Duk (Jay Trax) Minwo (Shinhwa)**

**.**

**Genre : Gerderswitch - Comedy – Romance – Hurt/Comfort – School Life**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Chapter : 5/?**

**.**

**ChoJH's Note : FF ini adalah Remake dari komik berjudul sama, You Are My Everything karangan Hwang Mi Ree. Cerita ini milik Hwang Mi Ree tapi tulisan ini murni milik saya. The casts belong to God and their family. Please dont read this fanfict if you dont like this couple/pair or this genre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ bermata foxy.

"Nggak. Nggak ada namja yang mencurigakan kok!" _yeoja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Sungguh? Coba berikan teropongnya padaku!"

"Ah!" _yeoja_ itu tersentak ketika temannya mengambil teropong di tangannya tiba – tiba.

"Benar nggak ada, ya.."

"Kan aku sudah bilang!" gerutunya sebal.

"YEAAAYYYY!"

_Yeoja_ itu, Sungmin, melompat – lompat riang dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat. Hasil pengamatannya hari ini membuat dia begitu bahagia. Ah, tentunya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolahnya, melainkan berhubungan dengan…Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dia nggak datang hari ini, Hyuk! Itu tandanya dia sudah memaafkanku! Atau, dia sudah melupakan masalah kemarin." ucap Sungmin.

"Maafkan? Lupakan? Masa sih.. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Eunhyuk meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya seperti pose orang yang sedang menimbang – nimbang sesuatu. "Jangan lega dulu, Min. Kalau dia mau, mudah baginya menghabisimu. Mungkin saja dia nggak mau repot – repot datang ke sekolah kita."

Raut wajah Sungmin mendadak pucat mendengar analisis Eunhyuk. Memikirkan kebenaran perkataan Eunhyuk saja membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Sekarang jari Eunhyuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Atau.. seperti katamu, bisa saja dia sudah memaafkanmu dan melupakan masalah itu." lanjut Eunhyuk.

"YA! Yang benar yang mana? Jangan membuatku pusing begini!"

"Maksudku jangan lengah, Min. Dia itu bukan _namja_ biasa!"

"Bukan namja biasa? Kau pikir dia _Superman? Ironman? Wolferine?_ Atau _Huang Fei Hong_, hah?" Sungmin menatap sebal. "Ah, masa bodoh lah soal dia. Pasti dia sudah melupakan aku.."

Eunhyuk sedikit terganggu dengan nada bicara Sungmin. Itu jelas bukan nada suara bahagia karena bisa lepas dari _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, Minnie?" Eunhyuk menyusul langkah Sungmin yang hendak beranjak keluar kelas.

Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya. Matanya menatap datar ke arah lantai. "Kemarin kau nggak lihat raut wajahnya?"

"Raut wajahnya?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dan melihat sedikit kesedihan di sana. _'Ada apa ini?' _pikirnya.

"Kemarin waktu _yeoja_ itu jatuh pingsan! Apa kau lupa?" kali ini nada suara Sungmin menjadi ketus. Uri Sungminnie cemburu heum?

Eunhyuk menatap lekat Sungmin. Naluri sebagai sahabat kecil Sungmin mulai menguat. Dia tahu pasti ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Sungmin.

"Dia pucat seperti melihat langit runtuh! Ampun deh, sampai segitu hebohnya! Masa heboh cuma gara – gara _yeoja_ itu pingsan! Lucu sekali.."

Respon Sungmin soal Kuhyun kemarin membuat Eunhyuk menyimpulkan sesuatu walau tidak seratus persen yakin.

"Pokoknya dia konsentarasi penuh padanya, aku sih…"

"Wajahmu tidak menunjukan wajah orang yang beruntung karena lepas darinya." potong Eunhyuk lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin yang memang kurang jelas mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Ah, nggak! Bukan apa – apa!"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan tak ambil pusing soal perkataan Eunhyuk yang tidak didengarnya. "Ah... hatiku nggak enak. Beli komik aja, deh, yang banyak!"

"Kenapa hatimu nggak enak?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk. Dia terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Entahlah…" Jujur dia juga tak mengerti . "Apa karena musim semi?"

Aneh. Sungmin jelas berubah. Eunhyuk tahu pasti kalau Sungmin adalah anak yang tidak begitu peka pada perubahan musim. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. _'Kayaknya, mulai sekarang hal – hal menarik akan terjadi..'_

"Oke, deh! Hari ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu beli komik!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kyaaa! Benarkah?! Tumben? Biasanya kau kan pelit, Hyuk!" Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk erat sambil tertawa senang.

Eunhyuk mengetukkan telunjuknya di atas dada Sungmin. "Anggap saja akhirnya musim semi tiba di sini."

Sungmin menatap senyuman Eunhyuk yang penuh arti. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian atas dadanya. Merasakan denyut jantungnya yang tiba – tiba berdetak cepat. _'Apa maksud Eunhyuk?'_

"Minnie! Kalau nggak cepat, aku pulang saja, nih!" teriak Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah berdiri cukup jauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Jangan! Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya, Hyuk! Atau aku akan menghantuimu!" Sungmin segera berlari untuk menyusul Eunhyuk. "Tunggu akuuu ~!"

.

.

"Aku lagi menunggu bis. Tadi ada rapat, mungkin aku akan telat sampai di sana. Ah, bis nya sudah datang. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya."

Siwon menaruh ponsel itu di saku celananya setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus. Kakinya melangkah menaiki bis yang lumayan kosong tersebut. Tapi tatapannya terhenti kepada _yeoja_ yang duduk di bangku paling belakang sambil membaca komik. Terlihat juga tumpukan komik yang lumayan banyak di sebelahnya. '_yeoja itu.. bukankah dia yeoja yang kemarin?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Entah rasa penasaran atau apa, Siwon melangkah menuju Sungmin dan duduk di sisi berlawanan dengan Sungmin. Siwon mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang masih tetap asik membaca. Melihat tumpukan komik Sungmin yang cukup banyak membuat Siwon tersenyum lembut, apalagi melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tertawa geli membaca lembar demi lembar komik yang sedang dia pegang. Tanpa sadar, mata Siwon mulai terpejam. Tapi…

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Telinganya memastikan kalau yang di dengarnya bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, dan _bingo!_ Siwon menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Wajahnya kaget mendapati Sungmin yang sedang terisak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipi bulatnya. Siwon hendak mendekat sebelum akhirnya mendengar –

"Kenapa ceritanya sedih seperti ini? Hiks. Kasihankan _yeoja_ ini… Siapa sih pengarangnya?" ucap Sungmin sambil sesengukan.

BLANK. Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bodohnya. Oh, ayolah. Siwon itu tampan dan lihai dalam mengatur ekspresinya. Tapi seorang Lee Sungmin berhasil membuatnya nampak bodoh dengan mulutnya yang menganga sekarang.

"Eh, sudah sampai?" ucap Sungmin setelah melihat jalanan di arah kirinya. "_AHJUSSIII!_ STOP!"

CKIIITT! Suara decitan bis terdengar begitu mengilukan. Supir bis itu menatap marah kepada Sungmin. "Hei, _agassi!_ Tekan bel, dong! Kalau kecelakaan karena aku kaget, kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya. "_Mianhae_, seperti _ahjussi_ lihat, tanganku penuh dengan komik – komik ini. Hehehe.." ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa.

Berbagai ekspresi _shock _terlihat di dalam bis tersebut. Dan Siwon adalah salah satunya. Lagi – lagi dia terkejut melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, cepat turun!" sahut supir tersebut.

"_Gomawo ahjussi!_ Semoga _ahjussi _selalu sehat!" teriak Sungmin saat sudah turun dari bus dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Sungmin. _'saat kemarin melihatnya pun aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia yeoja yang ceroboh..' _Siwon mengingat kejadian kemarin. Matanya menatap ke arah bangku yang tadi di duduki Sungmin dan melihat ponsel berwarna pink di sana. "_AHJUSSI!_ STOP!"

Bis itu berhenti mendadak untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit. Sontak saja para penumpang di bis itu menatap kesal ke arah Siwon. Dan jangan lupakan supir bis itu yang sudah siap berteriak kesal. "Apa lagi alasannya? Tanganmu penuh juga?!"

Siwon mengambil ponsel pink itu cepat dan bergerak menuju pintu untuk turun. "_Mianhae.. Mianhae ahjussi_.."

"Kok banyak anak aneh yang naik bis ini?!" ucap supir bis itu menyindir Siwon, dan Sungmin tentunya. "Cepat turun sana!"

Siwon sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "_Gomawo ahjussi_.."

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya setelah turun dari bis itu. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Sungmin untuk mengembalikan ponsel miliknya. Ya, Siwon yakin kalau ponsel berwarna pink ini pasti punya _yeoja_ manis itu.

Matanya menemukan sosok Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di depan etalase toko sambil tetap membaca komiknya. _'Kemana tumpukan komik itu? Apa dia memasukkannya ke dalam tas? Apa muat?'. _Sadar dengan pemikirannya yang tidak penting itu, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, mengikuti Sungmin seolah sedang membuntutinya tanpa berniat mengganggu kegiatan membaca gadis itu. Sesekali Siwon terkejut mendengar tawa Sungmin yang kelewat kencang. Tapi sekali lagi senyuman tipis selalu terlihat di bibirnya.

"Eh? Bahaya!" teriaknya saat melihat tiang listrik di depan Sungmin yang tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Siwon sedikit memejamkan matanya seperti menunggu teriakan kesakitan Sungmin karena menabrak tiang itu. Tapi hening. Siwon membuka matanya dan melihat Sungmin menghindari tiang itu dengan cepat padahal matanya terfokus pada komik yang dibacanya. _'Dia hafal jalan yang aman sepertinya. Hhh~'_

Kali ini Siwon tertawa pelan. Sikap Sungmin dari awal mereka bertemu membuat dia selalu tertarik dan inilah puncaknya. _'Apa ini? Kenapa aku tertawa? Apa karena tingkahnya yang aneh, lalu aku jadi aneh? Kenapa rasanya aku senang sekali?'_

Tapi tawanya berhenti melihat kulit pisang di hadapan Sungmin sekarang. Dan kali ini dia yakin Sungmin pasti akan jatuh. Sebelum dia sempat berteriak memberitahu Sungmin, yeoja itu sudah terlebih dahulu menginjak kulit pisang itu. Dan… BRUKK!

"Appooo…~~" Sungmin mengusap pantatnya yang terasa nyeri karena membentur aspal yang tentu saja keras. Matanya melirik tajam kulit pisang yang membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini. "Siapa yang membuang ini di jalan, sih?!"

"Kau nggak apa – apa? Nggak terluka? Bisa berdiri?" tanya Siwon beruntun. Terlihat kecemasan di raut wajahnya.

"Kau?! Kau yang membuang ini ya?!" tuduh Sungmin.

Siwon terkejut. Dia mencoba menolong tapi kenapa malah dia yang disalahkan? "Nggak, bukan aku." tangannya bergerak ke kanan – kiri. Mencoba menyanggah tuduhan Sungmin, yang memang tidak dilakukannya.

"Jangan bohong! Di sini nggak ada orang selain kau dan aku!" Ya, Lee Sungmin, memangnya yang melewati jalan ini hanya kalian berdua. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Sungmin.

"Bukan aku! Aku cuma mengikuti kamu saja kok!" Siwon kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri.

'_Mengikuti.. aku..?' _tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. "Apa?! Itu lebih mencurigakan!" Sungmin mundur selangkah. "Siapa kau? Kalau nggak bilang, aku akan teriak!"

"Tenang dulu dan dengarkan aku.." Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau mendekat, akan kupukul kau!"

Siwon mengehentikan langkahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar tidak salah paham seperti ini? Tiba – tiba dia melihat ponsel pink di tangan kanannya. Ah ya! Dia lupa kalau dia ingin mengembalikan ponsel pink ini kepada pemiliknya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah depan wajah Sungmin dan menampakkan ponsel pink itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya mau menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Kenapa.. Kenapa ini ada padamu?" tanya Sungmin setelah mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Siwon.

"Ketinggalan di bis."

"Ah..!" Sungmin mengingatnya. Mungkin ponselnya tertinggal saat dia sibuk dengan komik – komiknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Sungmin kaget melihat Siwon yang hendak pergi. "_Chakkaman!_" Sungmin sedikit mengejar langkah Siwon. "_Gomawo_.." Badannya sedikit membungkuk di depan Siwon. "Dan _mianhae_.."

Senyuman Sungmin menghilang saat yang dia dapati hanya pandangan datar Siwon. Apa mungkin namja itu masih tersinggung dengan kata – katanya tadi?

"Kau.. tidak mengenalku?" tanya Siwon.

Lamunan Sungmin berhenti. "Kau mengenalku?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Kemarin.."

"Kemarin?"

"_Orange_.."

"_Orange_?" Sungmin terus mengulang perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Saat dia sadar dengan tingkah bodohnya, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "A..neh.. Aku kemarin nggak makan _orange_.." Sungmin berpikir kalau namja di depannya itu mengatakan _orange_, jeruk, dalam bahasa inggris.

Melihat tatapan Siwon yang menurutnya seram, membuat Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Apa? Apa salahku?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Eh?" Sungmin berjengit kaget melihat kelakuan Siwon. Dia tiba – tiba kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang malah menertawainya. Dia kan tidak melakukan hal bodoh. _'Apanya yang lucu? Menyebalkan!'_

Setelah tawanya sedikit mereda, Siwon mulai membuka suaranya lagi. "Apa aku tidak mengesankan sampai kamu lupa padaku? Sepertinya aku cukup terpukul."

'_Terpukul katanya? Tapi kenapa malah tertawa? Aneh.. aku harus lari!" _perintah Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi suara Siwon menginterupsi kegiatannya yang hendak kabur itu. "Mau lari?" nada suaranya dibuat serendah mungkin. Sepertinya Siwon sedikit mengerjai Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Tolong lepaskan aku..." Dan rupanya Sungmin terjebak.

Tawa Siwon lepas lagi. Tingkah Sungmin sangat sangat sangat manis menurutnya. "Kau yeoja yang sangat lucu, ya!" ucap Siwon di sela – sela tawanya. "Dengan berada di depanku saja kau begitu menyenangkan."

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudnya? Kau benar mengenalku?"

Senyuman lembut itu menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon. "Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberitahumu tentang kapan kita bertemu pertama kali.." Sungmin masih memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bertanyanya. "Kalau kebetulan bertemu tiga kali, berarti itu takdir." Kali ini mata Siwon menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. "Mau coba menguji takdir kita?"

.

.

Siwon berada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah restoran mewah, Handel & Gretel. Tak jauh dari depannya berdiri sekarang terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah menunggunya. Tapi pikirannya melayang jauh ke pertemuannya dengan _yeoja_ manis itu, Sungmin.

"_Oppa_! Di sini!" Panggil Seohyun dan sontak membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"_Mianhae_.. Menunggu lama, ya?"

"Aneh, ya? Aku bukannya bosan saat menunggu _oppa_, malahan berdebar – debar dan senang. Aku lucu, kan?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Seohyun sampai seorang pelayan datang ke mejanya. "Boleh saya menyiapkannya?" tanya pelayan itu yang tentunya terarah pada Seohyun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada satu orang lagi yang belum datang." jawab Seohyun.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya cepat ke arah Seohyun. "Ada yang mau datang? Siapa?"

Seohyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya terarah pada pintu masuk restoran itu. "Ah! Dia sudah datang!" Siwon terkejut melihat seorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan menuju arahnya. "Kyu! Kemari!"

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Siwon. Dia sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sebelum mulai berjalan lagi menuju meja pasangan yang baru jadian itu. "Selamat ya, _hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun saat dia sudah duduk di bangkunya."Ah, apa aku harus mengucapkannya ke kau, ya?" Matanya menatap Seohyun. "Selamat, ya. Kau mati – matian mengejarnya dan akhirnya berhasil juga. _Congrats!_"

Wajah Seohyun tersipu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Ejeklah sepuasnya. Kalau nggak mengejek, bukan Kyuhyun tandanya!"

"Tumben kau sabar? Apa karena ada pacarmu makanya kau bertingkah malu – malu sekarang?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jabaw Seohyun yakin.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di matanya. "Nggak. Nggak apa – apa." ucapnya datar. "Lalu, untuk apa kau mengundangku ke sini?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin mendengar ucapan selamat yang pertama kali dari dirimu, Kyu." Seohyun memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Aku sudah mengucapkannya, bukan? Jadi aku permisi dulu." Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya jauh lebih lama.

"Masa kau ke sini cuma untuk mengucapkan selamat lalu pulang?"

"Kalau ucapan nggak cukup, apa kau mau ditampar?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau mau dengar, kan?"

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan melihat Seohyun yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan. Tidak berapa lama, pelayan itu kembali dan membawa berbagai makanan dan juga kue tart. Dua namja itu menatap bingung dengan makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ini permintaan maaf Seo Joohyun kepada Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kupikir – pikir, sudah lama kita bertiga nggak kumpul bersama dan makan bersama. Aku tahu ini karena aku. Karena aku yang egois membuat kita nggak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah hatiku tenang, aku baru sadar apa yang kurindukan selama ini, yaitu kita bertiga bersama seperti ini." Seohyun mengangkat gelasnya. "Semoga kita bertiga bersama selamanya apa pun yang terjadi. Cheeers!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya juga. "Jadi hanya karena ini kau heboh sekali?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kamu juga menginginkannya, kan?"

"Diamlah, ayo cepat bersulang!" ucap Kyuhyun malu.

Siwon dan Seohyun tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Mereka mengangkat gelasnya bersamaan dan.. "CHEERSS!"

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah sangat merasa bosan melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Aku pulang, ya.."

"Secepat ini? Kenapa?" tanya Seohyun.

"Meski aku nggak sopan, bukan berarti aku nggak peka." jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun buru – buru mencegahnya. "Tetapah di sini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Siwon dan tetap beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pergi."

"Tunggu, Kyu!" Seohyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membuanya duduk kembali di bangkunya. "Ada orang yang ingin kukenalkan kepada kalian."

Bunyi lonceng di restoran itu menandakan ada orang yang baru saja masuk. Seohyun melihat ke belakang dan menemukan orang yang ditunggunya. "Sooyoung! Di sini!"

Terlihatlah yeoja cantik dengan kemeja casual berwarna hijau. Rok di atas lututnya membuatnya terlihat semakin semampai.

Seohyun menarik Sooyoung dan membuatnya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sooyoung melihat sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga sedang melihatnya. Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya seketika.

"Kenalkan, dia teman yang paling dekat denganku. Setelah mendengar ceritaku, dia mau ikut. Karena itu aku mengajaknya."

Sooyoung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Sooyoung. Aku sering dengar dari Seohyun kalau orang yang bernama Siwon _oppa_ sering membuatnya sedih."

Siwon tanpa sadar mengangguk kaku. Sooyoung yang melihat hal itu menatap Seohyun. "Keren seperti katamu, Seo."

Seohyun melirik Kyuhyun. "Ah ya, _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahmu –"

"Aku tahu." potong Sooyoung cepat. "Cho Kyuhyun dari E.L.F High School, kan?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sooyoung. Sooyoung yang menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun berupaya tersenyum manis. "Ah, aku bukan penguntit kok, jangan memandangku begitu. Kau sangat terkenal sampai aku hafal namamu karena sering mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun menatap jengah ke arah Sooyoung. "Aku permisi dulu!"

"Persis seperti kata orang.." kalimat yang belum selesai itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku dengar dia kejam, berdarah dingin, dan sesuka hati. Ternyata benar, ya?" tanya Sooyoung entah pada siapa.

"_Mwoya_?!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah mendengar perkataan Sooyoung.

"Bukannya kita sedang merayakan hari jadian Seohyun dan Siwon _oppa_? Aku kira mendadak pergi begitu saja ngga sopan, menurutmu bagaimana?" ucap Sooyoung dingin.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Tapi yang dikatakan Sooyoung ada benarnya. Matanya menangkap Seohyun yang sedang menatap mohon padanya. Apakah Kyuhyun luluh? Tentu saja. Dia sudah berjalan lagi ke arah bangkunya dan duduk di sana walaupun hanya diam sampai acara itu selesai. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau Sooyoung melemparkan senyum liciknya ke arah Seohyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

.

.

"Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.."

Sungmin melirik Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya yang penuh makanan itu menatap ragu pada adiknya yang tengah asik menonton sambil menikmati cemilan malam seperti dirinya. _'Apa aku tanya dia saja ya?'_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali – kali. _'Jangan! Pasti dia akan sok tahu! Tapi.. aku penasaran. Apa aku coba tanyakan saja, ya?'_ Sungmin melirik lagi ke arah Changmin yang ternyata sudah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sungmin terhenyak melihatnya.

"_Noona_ mau mengajakku berantem, ya?" tanya Changmin _to the point._

Sungmin gugup mendengarnya. "Ka..kapan aku?"

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi melirik tajam ke arahku?! Payah!"

'_Pa..yah?' _Sungmin membela dirinya. "Aku tidak melirik tajam! Aku hanya melihatmu biasa, kok!"

"Sama saja! Kenapa _noona_ nggak mengaku saja, sih!"

"Aku hanya mau tanya sesuatu!" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Changmin hendak melayangkan jitakan ke arahnya.

"Ke aku?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah polosnya. Dan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Changmin langsung memasang pose angkuhnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya yang dia senderkan di lengan sofa. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi. _Noona_ mau tanya apa? Tanyakan saja apapun."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat ulah Changmin. _'Mulai deh ge-er nya!'_

"Ayo cepat tanya. Aku akan menjawab semuanya!" ucap Changmin penuh keyakinan.

'_Kenapa dia terihat bodoh sekali, sih? Mirip siapa sih tingkahnya itu?' _Tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. _'Tapi ini menguntungkanku. Dia pasti akan mengatakan apa saja tanpa disembunyikan.' _Sungmin tersenyum dengan pemikirannya yang menurutnya cerdas itu. "Hari ini.. apa nggak terjadi apa – apa di sekolah?"

"Terjadi? Terjadi apa?" tanya Changmin.

Sungmin bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Iya.. ini dan itu.."

"Hmm, ini dan itu.. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Changmin masih dengan tampang _cool_nya.

Sungmin meringis melihat tingkah Changmin. "Dia. Cho Kyuhyun."

Changmin merubah posisinya setelah mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari bibir Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Iya… dia kan ribut mau memukulku, tapi ternyata nggak tejadi apa – apa. Aku sedikit gelisah.."

"Ah.. itu? Aku kira apa.. Kalau soal itu, _noona_ nggak usah khawatir. Tenang saja.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang dia pasti nggak akan memikirkan soal masalahnya dengan _noona_. Dia lagi pusing."

"Pusing? Kenapa?! tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Changmin mendekati bibirnya di telinga Sungmin. "Karena si putri salju membuang kurcaci dan pergi sama pangeran naik kuda putih."

Sungmin terdiam. Dahinya mengkerut karena tidak mengerti tentang perkataan Changmin. "Putri salju? Kurcaci? Pangeran?" Bukannya tadi dia sedang membahas soal Kyuhyun, kenapa jadi ke putri salju, kurcaci, dan pangeran? "Kenapa kamu malah mendongeng! Siapa yang mau mendengarnya! Aku hanya ingin tahu soal Cho–"

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Nyalinya ciut melihat adiknya yang kini melihat tajam ke arahnya. Apa perkataannya salah sampai Changmin melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Ke..napa? Aku kan…"

"Apa yang kau ingin tahu?" tanya Changmin dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin makin gugup mendengar perkataan Changmin. Apalagi Changmin memanggilnya tanpa embel – embel _noona_. "Mmm.. Kenapa dia jadi begitu pusing?"

Walaupun Sungmin tak menyebutkan namanya, tentu saja Changmin tahu yang dimaksudnya. "Stop! Cukup sampai di situ.." Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar bentakan adiknya. "Aku peringatkan, jangan menaruh perhatian pada Cho Kyuhyun!"

Wajah Sungmin memerah tanpa sadar. Entah karena marah atau karena tebakan adiknya benar. "Per..hatian!? Perhatian apanya sama namja menyebalkan kayak dia! Aku nggak merasa tertarik sama sekali!" Wajah Changmin menatapnya kurang yakin. "Sungguh!" lanjut Sungmin agar Changmin mempercayainya.

Changmin membuang tatapannya. "Dengar baik – baik kataku!" Dia menghela nafasnya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin lagi. "Si kurcaci menjaga gubuk setelah putri salju pergi sama pangeran, kau tahu kenapa?" Changmin melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya lurus menatap layar televise yang masih menyala. "Karena nggak tahu kapan putri salju akan kembali."

Sungmin diam mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Entah kenapa dia mulai mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Changmin dalam perkataannya.

"Demi kebahagian putri salju, dia merelakan putri salju pergi bersama pangeran. Tapi sebenarnya dia masih menunggu putri salju kembali.. Menunggu kapan putri salju kembali, menunggu seumur hidup." Changmin menatap Sungmin yang masih memikirkan perkataannya. "Si kurcaci hanya cinta pada putri salju sampai dia mati. Kalau ada yang mencintai kurcaci itu, bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum miris. "Pasti dia sedih.. Dan akan sangat terluka.."

Hari itu, kisah 'Putri Salju' yang diceritakan Changmin bergema dibenak Sungmin sepanjang malam. Kisah sedih yang berbeda dengan kisah yang dia baca sewaktu kecil. Tapi Sungmin jadi mengerti, siapa itu putri salju.. pangeran.. dan si kurcaci.. dalam cerita Changmin.

.

.

Sungmin menatap jendela di sisi kanannya. Sedari tadi dia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Minwo _songsaengnim_ yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Pikirannya masih berputar dengan kejadian tadi malam. Perkataan Changmin masih terngiang – ngiang di otaknya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaannya campur aduk seperti ini karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan namja itu. Apa lagi pertemuan pertamanya jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Tapi.. kenapa hatinya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi _chairmate_nya, Eunhyuk, memperhatikan semua tingkahnya. Eunhyuk tahu kalau Sungmin memang suka melamun membayangkan adegan – adegan romantis di komik miliknya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Eunhyuk melihatnya melamun dengan keadaan wajah yang gundah seperti ini.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya saat mereka habis membeli _snack_ dari kantin saat istirahat. "Kau kenapa, Min? Ada apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bengong hari ini, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sungmin meminum kembali _vanilla milk shake_nya. "Nggak ada apa – apa." tukas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tidak percaya begitu saja. Jelas – jelas Sungmin terlihat sangat aneh hari ini.

"Hyuk.." panggil Sungmin.

"Ya.. kenapa?"

Sungmin berhenti menyeruput minumannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar. "Dalam kisah putri salju dan kurcaci, siapa tokoh utamanya, ya?"

Hah? Eunhyuk melongo dibuatnya. Pertanyaan apa itu? "Entahlah, kalau menurut judul sih putri salju dan kurcaci."

"Tapi kenapa putri salju meninggalkan si kurcaci yang tokoh utama, dan malah menikah dengan pangeran?" pandangan Sungmin terlihat kosong.

"Hah?" Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dibicarakan Sungmin? Putri salju meninggalkan kurcaci? Lagi pula memangnya kenapa kalau putri salju menikah dengan pangeran? Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?

"Bukankah tokoh utama seharusnya menikah dengan tokoh utama?" Sungmin berujar lirih.

"Biasanya memang begitu, tapi nggak ada peraturan harus selalu begitu, kan?" Eunhyuk mencoba menjawab walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Matanya menatap lantai lekat, seolah dirinya sedang melihat kesedihan si kurcaci di lantai itu. "Apakah putri salju yang meninggalkan si kurcaci bahagia?"

"Mungkin bahagia. " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Eunhyuk setelah mendengar perkataan _yeoja_ itu. "Di buku kan ada, Min.. 'Putri salju menikah dengan pangeran dan hidup bahagia selama – lamanya..'" ucap Eunhyuk melontarkan sepenggal kalimat yang diingatnya terdapat di dalam cerita 'Putri salju dan Kurcaci'. "Dan aku pikir, tokoh utama dalam kisah itu hanya putri salju, bukan si kurcaci atau pangeran! Karena itu ceritanya sudah selesai kalau putri salju bahagia."

"Apa itu? Jadi sejak awal kebahagian si kurcaci dan pangeran tidaklah penting? Begitu?!" Sungmin meremas minuman yang dipegangnya tanpa sadar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitu kan ceritanya." jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Masa begitu! Masa putri salju seperti itu?! Jahat sekali!" Sungmin emosi mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. "Karena dia tokoh utama?! Makanya dia mempermainkan dua _namja_ seperti itu!"

Eunhyuk yang memang dari awal tidak mengerti makna dari perkataan Sungmin dan hanya mencoba berkata sebisa mungkin tercengang melihat Sungmin yang malah terlihat emosi. Kenapa Sungmin jadi marah – marah dengan putri salju? Bagaimana juga, putri salju itu kan idola para yeoja..

"AH! Menyebalkan!"

DUKK!

"Ahh…!" Sungmin memegangi bahu kirinya yang tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh segerombolan yeoja yang lewat di belakangnya.

"Minnie! Kau nggak apa – apa?!"

Salah seorang yeoja yang menabrak Sungmin pun memegangi bahunya. Wajahnya telihat menahan sakit juga karena benturan yang cukup keras antara bahunya dan bahu Sungmin.

"Sooyoung! Kau nggak apa – apa, kan?!" Salah satu teman Sooyoung mendadak kesal. "Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata, dong!" teriaknya pada Sungmin.

Bukannya yeoja bernama Sooyoung itu yang menabrak Sungmin? Eunhyuk yang merasa Sungmin tidak salah akhirnya membela Sungmin yang masih menahan sakit di bahunya. "Apa? Kalian yang tiba – tiba muncul dan main tabrak, tapi kenapa malah menyalahkan orang lain?! Minta maaf sekarang juga!"

"Apa kau gila!" Yeoja itu mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk!" Sungmin yang melihat itu pun langsung berdiri di depan Eunhyuk menggantikan posisi Eunhyuk.

"Yoona! Hentikan!" suara tersebut membiarkan tangan yeoja yang hendak memukul Eunhyuk menggantung di udara. "Kau baru selesai menerima skors, apa kau mau di skors lagi?"

Yoona menurunkan tangannya. "Kau benar.." Yoona menatap sekilas ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sebelum pergi dari situ.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yoona, Sooyoung pun melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dua orang itu dan menyusul Yoona serta teman – temannya yang lain. "Lain kali hati – hati, ya."

Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan ucapan Sooyoung dan malah memperhatikan Sungmin. "Kau benar nggak apa – apa? Coba gerakan tanganmu seperti ini." Eunhyuk menggerak – gerakkan bahunya.

"Benar nggak apa – apa kok, Hyuk.."

Eunhyuk mendecih pelan mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. "Sial banget! Kenapa harus tabrakan dengan Sooyoung, sih!"

"Dia sudah selesai di skorsing, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu! Beberapa hari lagi juga mereka akan kena skorsing, untuk apa sekarang masuk sekolah?! Sia – sia saja!"

Sungmin hanya memanggut – manggutkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk yang tidak berhenti. Sedikit mengiyakan apa yang Eunhyuk bilang. Choi Sooyoung, Im Yoona, Kim Hyoyeon, Lee Sunkyu, dan Tiffany Hwang memang terkenal sebagai pembuat masalah. Sungmin hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa yeoja cantik seperti mereka senang sekali membuat ulah. Bahkan sampai sering mendapat skorsing. Ah, sudahlah! Itu kan bukan urusannya, pikir Sungmin.

.

.

TRAK!

Donghae meletakkan sumpit yang dia pegang ke atas meja dengan kasar. Telinganya panas mendengar pembicaraan _yeoja – yeoja _itu tentang Kyuhyun. Apa secepat itu gossip Seohyun yang sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon menyebar di seantero sekolah. Kyuhyun juga bukan anak kecil yang harus di kasihani karena yeoja yang dia sukai pacaran dengan orang lain, kan? Tapi kenapa mereka malah mengasihini namja keras kepala itu. Donghae yakin kalau Kyuhyun mendengarnya, kantin ini pasti sudah berantakan.

"Ngomongin apa sih _yeoja – yeoja_ itu?! Nggak tahu apa – apa tapi sibuk bergossip!" Donghae mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan memakan makanannya dengan cepat. "Dia bilang nggak mau makan, mungkin karena tahu hal ini bakal terjadi." ucapnya lirih.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya tanpa menghabiskan makanannya. Sepertinya nafsu makannya menghilang karena ulah _yeoja – yeoja_ berisik itu.

"Kenapa ngga dihabisi?" tanya Donghae. Yesung tetap diam dan beranjak keluar kantin. "Ya sudahlah, makanannya juga jadi berasa nggak enak." Donghae pun menyudahi acara makan siangnya dan menyusul Yesung.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

BRAK!

"Kyuhyun! Kita main yuk…" ucap Donghae setelah membuka pintu atap sekolah.

Mungkin karena tak mendapat sahutan apa – apa dariku, Donghae mulai menendang – nendang kakiku yang sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. "Nggak mau. Pergi sana, _hyung_!"

"Jangan gitu dong, Kyu. Aku dan Yesung _hyung_ datang karena mau ngajak kau main." bujuk Donghae. "Main yuk, Kyu.." kali ini rengekan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Jangan menggangguku!" Aku mendudukan diriku dan menatapnya kesal. Hari tenangku bisa rusak kalau nemo cerewet ini ada di sampingku.

Donghae menunjukkan cengirannya dan menunjukkan PSP tercintaku di depan wajahku. "Kau mau ini kan, Kyu?"

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya _mood_ku hari ini tidak akan membaik dengan keberadaan 'kekasih' tercintaku itu. "Nggak mau, _hyung_."

Donghae menatap kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti kepalaku tambah pusing." jawabku asal.

Donghae dan Yesung _hyung_ saling menatap bingung. Ya, pasti mereka bingung. Selama ini aku kan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari benda berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau payah sekali, Kyu!" ejek Donghae _hyung_ akhirnya.

"Terserah!" jawabku acuh.

Donghae cemberut mendengar perkataanku. "Oke, aku akan main sendiri dan akan mengalahkan skormu! Kau menyesal nanti pun nggak akan ada gunanya!"

Aku melihat Yesung _hyung_ hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Donghae _hyung_. "Kekanakan sekali" cibirku. "Apa mungkin dia bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Biarkan sajalah, Kyu. Masa membiarkan dia bermimpi juga nggak boleh?" ucap Yesung _hyung_ santai.

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yesung _hyung_, "Ya, sekali – sekali membuat Donghae _hyung_ di atas awan boleh juga."

Aku mengeluarkan rokok di saku celanaku dan menyalakannya. "Ini." ujarku pada Donghae _hyung_ dan menaruh rokok itu di bibirnya yang sedang serius bermain game.

"Hehehe.. _I love you_, Kyu!" ucap Donghae _hyung_ sambil membentu pose 'Love sign' di atas kepalanya. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuannya yang tidak terduga itu. Kurasa dia harus cepat – cepat mendapat pacar untuk mencegah tingkah bodohnya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindari mereka, Kyu?" tanya Yesung _hyung_ tiba - tiba. "Bagaimana juga, mereka akan terlihat dimana pun kamu berada. Jadi untuk apa menghindarinya?"

"Aku nggak menghindari mereka, _hyung_." Yesung _hyung_ terlihat meremehkan jawabanku. Sial! Aku kan sedang tidak berbohong sekarang. "Jangan melihatku begitu, _hyung_!"

"Lalu apa?" Yesung _hyung_ sepertinya mulai jengah walau terselip nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Aku nggak tahu, _hyung_!" balasku tak kalah kencang. "Sejak kemarin hatiku kesal sekali, tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa!"

Yesung _hyung_ menatapku bingung. Donghae _hyung_ juga mengabaikan PSP ku dan memandangiku penuh tanya. Rasanya ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa kehilangan. Dan itu bukan Seohyun. Lalu siapa?

"Apa ya? Kayaknya aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting, tapi apa itu, ya?" Aku mencoba berpikir keras. "Aishh! Apa ya?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

BRAKK!

Aku menghentikan racauanku dan melihat ke arah pintu. Siapa lagi yang mengganggu ketenanganku sekarang? Apa tidak cukup dua manusia di hadapanku ini mengacaukan tidur siangku.

Aku langsung berdiri melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Entah kenapa aku bergerak menghampirinya. Dan sepertinya Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho dan Onew sedikit terkejut ketika aku sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Aku menatap lekat Changmin. Dan saat itulah tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan seringaiku. Aku ingat sekarang. Dan aku akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu yang penting' itu tidak lama lagi.

"_Mian_ karena menggangu waktumu, _hyung_. Kami pergi dulu." Changmin sepertinya berusaha menghidariku.

"Hei, keras kepala!" panggilku pada Changmin.

Yesung dan Donghae sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. "Ah, _noona_nya Changmin!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Hmm.. kali ini _yeoja_ itu tidak akan lolos lagi dari tanganku. Aku pastikan dia akan terkejut melihatku hari ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _mood_ku tiba – tiba membaik seperti ini. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. Siapkanlah dirimu, _yeoja_ menyebalkan.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

"Sekarang kau mau ngapain? Mau ikut belanja denganku, nggak?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Nggak punya uang.."

"Jangan begitu,Min. Kalau langsung pulang ke rumah, itu tandanya menyia – nyiakan masa muda." jelas Eunhyuk asal.

"Nggak punya uang, Hyuk. Karena malas masak, akhirnya tiap hari makan di luar. Uangku hampir habis sekarang." ucap Sungmin lemas.

"Kapan Leeteuk _ahjumma_ pulang?"

"Kalau kau tahu, tolong kasih tahu aku.." ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Eunhyuk seolah mengerti dengan perkataan Sungmin barusan. "Kali ini Leeteuk _ahjumma_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_ pergi tanpa kabar lagi? Masa setiap kali pergi selalu nggak ada kontak sih?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Sudah terbiasa sekarang, terserah mereka mau balik kapan. Tapi saat pulang nanti aku pastikan uang mereka akan kuhabiskan." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Baiklah, nggak usah _shopping_, kita ke _Sindangdong_ saja!" usul Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa ke situ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kamu suka _tteokbokki, _kan?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku menyukainya sampai tergila – gila." Sungmin terlihat begitu merindukan kue beras itu sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu aku traktir, bagaimana?" tawar Eunhyuk.

Ditawari makanan gratis saat tidak punya uang membuat Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya. "_Jinjja? Jeongmal?_"

"Kau boleh makan sampai kenyang, Min. Aku baru dapat uang saku soalnya." terang Eunhyuk.

Matanya berbinar mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "Oh, kau memang sahabat sejatiku, Lee Hyukjae!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada puitis. "Kalau begitu cepat, Hyuk! Keburu habis!"

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dia pun berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelaparan itu.

Eunhyuk berhenti melihat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin terlihat kaget oleh sesuatu. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan ternyata ada Changmin dan Jonghyun di sana.

"KAU! Kenapa mengagetkan ku, hah? Aku kira _namja babbo _itu yang datang untuk menangkapku!" omel Sungmin pada dua _namja _di hadapannya.

"_Noona.. Mianhae…" _Sungmin menatap ke arah Eunhyuk yang juga bingung dengan perkataan Jonghyun barusan.

"Jangan khawatir, ini akan cepat selesai!" ucap Changmin saat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa, sih?" Sungmin bingung kenapa tiba – tiba Jonghyun minta maaf padanya dan sikap Changmin yang seolah menghindari bertatapan mata dengannya.

Eunhyuk merasakan aura kuat dari belakangnya. Dia membalikkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya membulat setelah mengetahui sosok orang yang berada di belakang dia dan Sungmin sekarang. "Min..nie.." lirihnya pelan dan menunjuk arah belakang Sungmin.

Karena jarak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sangat dekat, Sungmin bisa mendengar suara lirihan Eunhyuk dengan jelas. Dia memutar badannya ke belakang tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

DEG!

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya." ujar sosok di belakang Sungmin dengan santai. Melihat Sungmin menatapnya terkejut seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun makin menyunggingkan seringainya. "Masih ingat aku, ya? Aku jadi sedikit tersanjung."

"Kau.. di sini?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Aku sedikit mendesak adikmu." jelas Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Changmin.

Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat tatapan tajam Sungmin. "Katamu tetang saja! Dan sekarang kau malah jadi informannya! Aku yang bodoh karena percaya saja padamu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah tempat untuk berbicara.." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ti..dak. Tidak mau." tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. " Kalau kau menolak terang – terangan begitu membuatku makin kesal saja, ya." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin sehingga _yeoja _manis itu bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. "Kau yang mau ikut, atau aku yang menyeretmu?" Sungmin yang mendengar kalimat penekanan dari kata – kata Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. "Harus naik sampai mana lagi?" tanyanya pelan pada _namja _di depannya.

"Diamlah dan ikuti saja!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin kabur sebenarnya, kalau saja tidak ada dua teman Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sungmin ikut berhenti saat Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan tiba – tiba saja Donghae dan Yesung langsung memegangi tangannya erat. "Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin cepat dan mendorongnya. Pelan, tapi cukup membuat Sungmin yang sejak tadi gemetar langsung merosot jatuh. "Kalian mau apa?" Sungmin meremas ujung rok nya kuat.

"Kau ingin diapakan? Ingin dibunuh dengan cara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun . "Pertama, tanganmu dulu yang akan kubuat tak berdaya." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Atau.. kaki duluan yang kubuat tak berdaya biar kau tidak bisa lari?" tawar Kyuhyun yang dijawab gelengan kepala lagi oleh Sungmin. "Atau.. mau dikubur hidup – hidup?"

Sungmin tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ancama Kyuhyun sepertinya benar – benar berhasil membuat dirinya lemas. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia tidak mampu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap wajah ketakutan Sungmin. "Meski terdengar kejam, tapi aku rasa itu cara yang paling tepat." Kyuhyun terlihat menimang – nimang sesuatu. "Gali, hyung!" ujarnya yang membuat mata foxy itu memandang tidak mengerti.

Tapi jawaban dari Donghae membuat mata Sungmin membulat. Belum lagi sekop, yang entah dari mana berada di tangan Yesung. Sungmin reflek memegang kaki Kyuhyun dan membuat _namja _itu sedikit terkejut dengan ulahnya.

"Aku yang salah! _Mianhae… jebal.._" mohon Sungmin. "Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku! _Jebal…_" Sungmin memeluk kaki Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya ke arah kedua hyungnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Dia sedikit menggeser kakinya agar pegangan Sungmin pada kakinya terlepas, lalu Kyuhyun pun ikut berjongkok sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah ketakutan Sungmin. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti itu membuatnya tertegun. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat mata foxy itu yang menatapnya lekat dengan sorot mata memohon, belum lagi bibir _plum_nya yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah terlihat membuatnya semakin _cute. _Eh? Apa? _Cute?_ Kyuhyun langsung berdiri seraya membuang tatapannya dari wajah manis itu. _'Yeoja ini mengerikan! Dia benar – benar membuat pikiranku aneh sepertinya.'_

"Lakukan apapun?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih berupaya mengalihkan pikiran anehnya tentang Sungmin.

"_Ne!_ Apa pun! Suruh saja aku apa pun dan aku tak akan mengecewakanmu!" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai kata – katamu?"

Sungmin terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku ingkar janji, terserah kau mau membunuhku atau nggak!"

"Begitu?" Kyuhyun mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sungmin. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kamu melanggar janji dan mempermalukanku, aku akan membawamu ke bukit yang lebih tinggi dari ini."

Donghae dan Yesung sedikit terkikik mendengar ancaman buatan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak melihat itu.

"Aku… nggak akan mengingkarinya. Aku janji!" Sepertinya Sungmin tidak sadar kalau dia membuat janji dengan orang yang salah. Bukannya mengikat janji dengan seorang iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun akan membuatnya menderita? Atau memang dia sudah terperangkap dalam pesona _namja _itu?

.

.

"Sudah satu jam! Kenapa Sungmin belum juga kembali!" Eunhyuk mondar – mandir di hadapan Changmin dan Jonghyun. Dia berada di rumah Sungmin dan Changmin sekarang. Dia merasa seperti _déjà vu. _Dia ingat saat hari di mana Sungmin masuk ke dalam _café Orange _pun dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini. "Jangan – jangan terjadi sesuatu sama dia?" Matanya menangkap wajah Changmin dan Jonghyun yang malah asyik memainkan PSP. "Kalian nggak khawatir pada Minnie, hah?! Kenapa malah asyik main _game_?!"

"_Noona _berisik sekali, sih.." ujar Changmin.

"_Mwo?!_" Eunhyuk berniat mengambil PSP di tangan Changmin, tapi Jonghyun keburu melerainya.

"_Noona _tenang saja. Marah itu nggak baik untuk kesehatan_.._"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang?! Minnie mungkin saja dipukulinya sampai mati.." Eunhyuk memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata 'mati'.

Jonghyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk yang berlebihan. "Tenang saja, Minnie _noona _ nggak akan apa – apa, kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Jonghyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Karena Kyuhyun _hyung _sudah janji dengan Changmin."

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Dia hanya akan menakut – nakuti Minnie _noona _ saja." jelas Jonghyun.

"Bisa saja dia bohong, kan?" Eunhyuk tetap saja tidak percaya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _hyung _bisa dipercaya, _noona._" ucapan tegas Jonghyun membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak. Melihat itu Jonghyun buru – buru merubah nada bicaranya. "Lihatlah." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin. "Changmin bisa tenang begitu karena Kyuhyun _hyung _memang bisa dipercaya."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keraguan masih menyelimuti dirinya. "Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, _noona _jangan khawatir." Jonghyun menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks. "Kalau Kyuhyun _hyung _ tidak dapat kami percaya, tidak mungkin kami membiarkan Minnie _noona_ pergi sendiri." Jonghyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku dan Changmin bukanlah penakut, _noona._"

BRAKK!

DUK!

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat tubuh Sungmin merosot jatuh ke bawah setelah membuka pintu dengan kakinya. Ketiga orang di sana tersentak kaget melihat keadaan Sungmin yang pucat seperti itu. Eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya. Jonghyun pun membuntutinya.

"Minnie! Kau tidak apa – apa?! Aku sungguh khawatir sekali!" Eunhyuk meneliti keadaan Sungmin dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Dan dia tidak menemukan luka sedikit pun di sana. "Kau sungguh nggak apa – apa?"

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk. "Nggak.. nggak apa – apa.." wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi, sekarang wajah itu terlihat sedikit kemerahan. "Hidupku ke depan sudah dijual kepada iblis itu, apanya yang nggak apa – apa?!"

Mata Sungmin bertabrakan dengan Changmin yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Changmin masih duduk di sofa dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa. "Sudah kembali?" tanya Changmin santai dan kembali memainkan game di PSPnya.

Emosi Sungmin meledak melihat Changmin yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dan tetap menyentuh PSP kesayangannya itu. Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari ke arah Changmin dan menarik rambutnya. "Beraninya kau menjual _noona_mu, hah?! Akan kubunuh kau!"

PSP yang digenggam Changmin hampir jatuh ke lantai kalau tidak ada Jonghyun yang dengan sigap mengambilnya saat melihat amukan Sungmin pada diri Changmin. Setelah itu Jonghyun hanya bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berteriak menenangkan Sungmin dan berupaya melerai perbuatan ganas _yeoja _itu. Kali ini Jonghyun tidak ingin ikut andil memisahkan kedua kakak beradik yang sedang berkelahi itu, cukup sudah dia merasakan pukulan Sungmin saat di _café Orange _beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Mian, _Min.. kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu." ucapnya lirih sambil melihat kekacauan di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to reviewers : Guest, Erry Evilakyumin, Guest, J.A, HeeKitty, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, KyuMin48, Guest, DIANA, Guest and 3.279 viewers ~ ^^**

**Thanks for ppl who follow & favorite my FF Remake ~ ^^**

**.  
**

**Q & A !**

**Q : Apa ini FF Remake?**

**A : Iya, ini FF Remake dari manhwa (manga) berjudul sama karangan Hwang Mi Ree ^^**

**Q : Kenapa teman - teman Kyu mengingatkan soal Changmin ketika Kyuhyun marah sama Sungmin?**

**A : Karena Changmin hoobae kesayangan Kyuhyun walau Kyuhyun enggan mengakuinya ^^**

**Q : Siapa orang ketiga dari pihak Sungmin?**

**A : Keep read ths FF nxt chap ya, saeng ^^**

**Karena ini cerita remake, saya hanya menyesuaikan sedikit dan tidak mengubah alur yang sudah ada. Jadi, kalau orang ketiga sering muncul, harap dimaklumi kkk ~**

**Ah ya, untuk DIANA, sepertinya kamu benar. Saya udah nggak layak dipanggil saeng, kkk ~ ^^**


End file.
